La Bête de Konoha
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: Kakashi va mal mais n'en montre rien. Jusqu'au jour où il revient d'une mission désastreuse, complètement changé. Il quitte Iruka et Konoha. Peu après, un monstre sévit non loin du village, et Iruka trouve le corps de Kakashi. M pour gore et lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Hello les gens! Aaah, ça fait un moment que je voulais me remettre au KakaIru... Ceci est une fic à chapitres, probablement courte (je dirais quatre cinq chapitres, mais rien n'est encore défini).

J'avais besoin de décompresser un peu de mes six fics en cours (Yosshi au bord de l'explosion). Besoin d'oublier pour un court moment que mon ItaSasu se barre en sucette. Oublier que mon Yuvi se finit de façon _parfaitement bâclée_. Oublier que mon KuroFye est marshmallow. Oublier que ma fic Clamp avance à la vitesse d'une limace en apesanteur sur la Lune. Oublier que j'ai un couple délirant (KomuiReever, dgm) qui s'agite dans mon cerveau malade.  
Alors, pour décompresser, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux que de me rajouter une fic sur le dos TT  
Allez, vous pouvez me le dire que je suis une folle masochiste TT°TT  
Enfin bref: cette fic est sans prétention, j'essaie de montrer le côté sombre, hyper-sombre de Kakashi.

Je disais donc: je décompresse à travers cette fic, en faisant du bon gros gore comme j'en ai jamais fait. Va y avoir du sang, des tripes à l'air, des chairs en décomposition. Bon appétit!

Petite note de pré-lecture: ouais, y a un lemon. Et ce sera probablement le seul (profitez-en bien^^). Le sang, c'est pas encore pour maintenant... enfin, juste un peu^^ Je suis pas habituée à tout ça, soyez indulgentes^^""

**Chapitre 1**

Kakashi sortit du bureau du Hokage, les sourcils froncés. Il rentrait à peine de mission, et il se retrouvait avec une autre sur les bras.

-Fait chier, marmonna-t-il en shootant dans un caillou.

En plus, il faisait beau. Il aurait pu passer la semaine à glander au soleil, avec Iruka, qui allait être en vacances pour cause d'examen Chuunin. Eh non, il fallait qu'il se coltine _la_ mission de rang S du siècle. Il y avait des jours où il enviait son amant. Lui, il n'avait qu'à surveiller une poignée de gamins, et sa paye était assurée. Pas de missions, pas d'assassinats, pas de combats. Pas de blessures.

Pas de chairs éclatées.

Pas de sang.

Kakashi secoua la tête, pour chasser de son esprit le pauvre corps écrasé sous des tonnes de pierres, le sang baignant ses cheveux noirs, l'unique œil rouge rivé au sien.

Il s'arrêta à l'ombre d'un arbre, souleva son masque d'Anbu maculé de sang et posa ses doigts sur la paupière fermée et tressautante de son œil gauche. A travers la fine membrane de peau, il sentait son globe oculaire tourner, trembler, s'agiter dans son orbite. Il ouvrit l'œil et vit le monde secouer autour de lui. Le ciel était noir, le soleil était rouge, les contours des maisons ressortaient en blanc sur le fond de ténèbres. Et tout tournait, s'agitait. Kakashi referma l'œil et sentit les larmes rouler sur sa joue gauche.

-Mais merde, arrête de pleurer, Obito ! marmonna l'Anbu, la voix grinçante.

Mais en regardant sa main de plus près, il y vit du sang. Il pleurait du sang.

-Je savais que j'avais trop forcé, grogna-t-il pour lui-même en replaçant son masque.

Depuis un moment, son Sharingan déconnait quand il l'utilisait trop.  
Il se remit à marcher, essayant d'ignorer la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne. Il arriva chez Iruka et entra par une fenêtre du second étage. Comme prévu, il avait atterri dans la salle de bain. Il posa son katana sur le rebord de la fenêtre, puis se déshabilla en vitesse, les protections aux bras, les gants, les sandales, l'étui à shurikens, le plastron, le pantalon, le boxer. Il ôta son masque de chien pour pouvoir retirer son chandail, et il vit les longues traînées de sang séché sur sa joue. Entièrement nu, il ausculta son reflet dans la glace. Doucement, il ouvrit l'œil, provoquant de nouvelles hallucinations. Lorsque son Sharingan fut calmé, il constata qu'il était rouge. _Complètement _rouge. Comme noyé de sang.

Il ferma l'œil et entra dans la cabine de douche. L'eau chaude et le savon brûlaient ses blessures fraîches.

C'était… bon.

Tant qu'on souffre, c'est qu'on est vivant, non ?  
Cette théorie était suffisante pour mener certains ninjas à un délicieux masochisme. Se sentir vivant, c'est tout ce qu'il restait à certains shinobis.

Ceux qui avaient vu tant de compagnons mourir.  
Ceux qui avaient tant de sang sur les mains.  
Ceux qui avaient survécu à tant de guerres.

Les survivants sont toujours un peu plus sombres et torturés que les autres. La culpabilité et les regrets leur rongent le ventre comme un poison, pour finir par pervertir tout ce qu'il reste de beau en eux. La douleur devient plaisir et le plaisir devient douleur. Aimer devient peu à peu impossible. La violence prend le pas sur la douceur.

Kakashi ne le savait que trop bien, il se battait tous les jours contre cela.

Il frotta délicatement le sang sur sa joue et se rinça à l'eau froide pour refermer ses plaies, puis resta de longues minutes dans la douche à regarder l'eau rose de sang s'écouler par le trou d'évacuation.

.xXx.

Iruka se massa la nuque en lâchant un soupir exténué. Vivement sa semaine de vacances, il n'en pouvait plus. Il sourit comme un imbécile heureux en songeant qu'il allait passer sa semaine avec son chéri. Rien de mieux qu'une semaine complète entre les draps pour vous remettre un sensei au plus haut de sa forme… Sauf que… sauf que Kakashi était de plus en plus bizarre ces derniers temps. Plus sombre. Plus taciturne. Plus pâle, aussi. Il avait l'air malade. Parfois, il le voyait perdre l'équilibre, ou se figer sur place, livide. Parfois, même, il voyait du sang couler sur son visage, sans raison. Quand il avait compris qu'il s'agissait de son Sharingan, il en avait parlé à Tsunade-sama. Celle-ci avait conclu qu'il devait s'agir d'une forme de rejet. Ou simplement un signe qu'il faisait trop travailler son œil. Elle ne pouvait rien dire de plus. Le cas de Kakashi était le seul de toute l'histoire de Konoha…

Iruka soupira à nouveau. Il espérait qu'un peu de congé aiderait son homme à se sentir mieux. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le voir comme ça. Enfin…  
Il se remit en marche vers son appartement, se demandant si Kakashi y serait…

Son cœur se serra d'appréhension. Comment allait-il le retrouver, encore ? A chaque retour de mission, il était un peu plus mal. Comme si quelque chose en lui mourait à chaque fois, depuis quelques mois. Depuis cette mission-suicide où son coéquipier avait fini gravement blessé, pour tomber dans un coma profond duquel il n'était toujours pas sorti.  
Iruka ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi cela l'affectait tant. Il connaissait son passé, bien sûr. Tout le monde le connaissait. Mais il croyait, comme tout le monde, qu'il était passé par-dessus tout cela. Qu'il avait fini par faire son deuil.

Le sensei poussa la porte de son appartement, croisant les doigts pour que Kakashi n'ait pas vidé sa réserve de saké.  
Il entra sans bruit, sur la pointe des pieds. Il remarqua tout de suite la porte de la salle de bain qui était ouverte. Il alla jeter un œil.  
Des vêtements ensanglantés posés au sol. Kakashi était bien de retour… et complètement nu, vu que même son sous-vêtement traînait par terre.

Par acquis de conscience, Iruka vérifia les bouteilles de saké dans la cuisine. Bon, elles étaient toutes là. C'était bon signe.

Personne dans le salon.

Iruka finit son inspection par la chambre. Si Kakashi l'attendait, alangui dans son lit en lisant un Icha Icha Paradise, il ne répondait plus de rien. Il poussa doucement la porte. Les stores étaient baissés, plongeant la pièce dans une semi-obscurité peu rassurante. Ils restaient rarement dans le noir, lors de leurs ébats. Soi-disant parce que l'esprit artistique de son amant préférait voir sa peau rendue dorée par la lumière douce du soir.  
Il y avait effectivement quelqu'un dans le lit. Le sensei s'approcha à pas de loup, pour s'agenouiller près de l'endormi.

Kakashi dormait profondément, installé sur le ventre, le nez plongé dans les oreillers. Le drap descendait jusqu'à ses reins, et Iruka constata qu'il n'avait pas pansé ses blessures. Du sang imbibait le tissu des draps et des taies. Mais il n'y prit pas garde bien longtemps, hypnotisé par la beauté de son amant. Il était simplement magnifique, malgré l'expression tourmentée que prenait son visage lorsqu'il dormait. Soudain, il remua les lèvres.

-Je l'ai tué… murmura-t-il. Je l'ai tué… Obito…

Iruka grimaça, peiné. Il détestait quand Kakashi faisait ce genre de rêves, de cauchemars peuplés des cris des morts. Pour écourter son supplice, il posa sa main sur son front, doucement, et chuchota :

-Kashi, mon amour… réveille-toi… je suis là…

L'Anbu souleva une paupière.

-Hmm, Ruka… L'est quelle heure ?  
-Six heures. Tu as faim ?

Kakashi secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Je t'attendais.  
-En dormant ?  
-C'était fatigant, chuchota Kakashi en tirant Iruka par le bras pour l'allonger près de lui.  
-Ça s'est bien passé ? demanda le Chuunin en ôtant sa veste et son étui à shurikens, pour se coucher contre lui.  
-Hm, hm, marmonna-t-il en glissant ses mains blanches sous son pull. Aucun dégât. Juste…  
-Ton Sharingan ?

Kakashi acquiesça en silence.

-Il me bouffe tout mon chakra, c'est épuisant.  
-Tu es sûr… que ce n'est pas autre chose ? Ton Sharingan qui fatigue parce que justement il n'a pas assez de chakra, par exemple ? Tu n'abuses pas trop avec tes chidori ?  
-T'inquiète, murmura-t-il en lui enlevant son chandail.

Il promena ses larges mains râpeuses sur son torse mordoré. Il était beau. Tellement beau. La plus belle chose qui lui ait été donné de voir.

-Je m'inquiète parce que je t'aime, chuchota le sensei en rougissant, de plaisir ou de gêne.

Il osait rarement lui dire ces mots. Parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il avait peu de chance de recevoir une réponse.  
Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il savait être patient. Mais il avait envie d'être quelqu'un d'autre pour lui. Quelqu'un d'autre qu'un amant régulier écoutant le récit de ses malheurs – quand il consentait à en parler – et acceptant les silences et les fugues inexpliquées.

Kakashi soupira, blessé. Il se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres douces, tendrement, comme en excuse.

-Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il. Je suis désolé.

Il fit mine de s'écarter, mais Iruka le retint.

-Je suis désolé, continuait l'Anbu. Désolé de pas pouvoir te donner ce que tu attends.

Le brun posa doucement sa main sur sa joue, murmurant des « c'est pas grave » d'une voix patiente.

-Si ! s'exclama Kakashi en se tournant vers lui, son œil saignant à nouveau. Si, c'est grave. Parce que je me trimballe cet œil depuis tellement de temps… c'est une partie de lui qui vit en moi, qui me rappelle tous les jours que je l'ai tué.

Il murmurait ces paroles d'une voix parfois précipitée, parfois calme. Une sorte de confession, dans le noir. Entre lui et Iruka. Entre sa douleur et sa douceur.

-Et ce que tu veux, je ne pourrai jamais te le donner, tu comprends ? Pas tant que tout mon corps réclamera que j'arrache Obito de mon visage et que je l'enterre quelque part. Parce que je voudrais pouvoir choisir les jours où je le pleure et les jours où je passe à autre chose. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'horreur. Jour et nuit je le regrette. Et ça finit pas. J'arriverai jamais au bout. Quand je regarde en moi, je ne vois que la tristesse de l'avoir tué. D'avoir été responsable de tant de morts. Quand je regarde en moi, je ne vois que ça. Je suis incapable de voir le bonheur que je vis chaque instant avec toi.

Iruka n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot. Il ne comprenait pas… pourquoi Kakashi se livrait si subitement ? Il n'avait jamais rien dit, ou seulement des bribes indistinctes.  
Et surtout, il n'avait jamais été aussi près de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

-Kashi…

Puis, voyant son air infiniment blessé, Iruka le serra contre lui, doucement, glissant ses doigts bruns dans ses cheveux argentés. Il embrassa sa tempe, chuchotant des phrases indistinctes, des paroles rassurantes, des mots doux.  
Il le poussa légèrement vers le matelas, pour l'allonger sur le dos. Il s'assit sur ses cuisses, promenant ses mains soyeuses sur son torse, piquant son visage de baisers.

-Quand est-ce qu'il a saigné le plus ? demanda Iruka, incapable d'arrêter de penser à son Sharingan.

Kakashi leva les yeux vers lui, perplexe.

-Quand j'avais quatorze ans. C'était lors de l'attaque de Kyuubi. Quand Sasuke est parti. Et ici, depuis quelques jours, murmura-t-il.  
-Depuis que Yamato est dans le coma ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon Sharingan, murmura l'Anbu en levant les bras pour caresser son dos bronzé. Inquiète-toi pour toi. Pour le jour où je ne serai plus là.

Iruka se redressa avec une grimace horrifiée.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je m'inquiéterai à ce moment-là. Maintenant, je m'inquiète pour toi ! Tant que tu respireras, je penserai à rien d'autre.

Kakashi embrassa doucement sa gorge dévoilée, grattant son dos du bout des ongles, légèrement, en une caresse frissonnante qu'il savait être particulièrement agréable pour Iruka, avant de glisser ses mains sous son pantalon.  
Le brun se cambra légèrement en murmurant quelque chose sur les grands pervers dangereux pour l'humanité. En à peine deux secondes, il se retrouva intégralement nu au-dessus du corps blanc et rouge de son amant. Il sentait son regard sur lui, et cela l'excitait au-delà de ce qui était moralement acceptable pour un respectable professeur en charge de cinquante gamins de moins de douze ans.

Sans un bruit, sans une parole, Kakashi se redressa en position assise, pressant ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, ses lèvres sur sa gorge, le frottant contre lui.

La pièce s'emplit progressivement de murmures, de halètements, de grognements, de gémissements, alors qu'Iruka, enivré par l'odeur voluptueuse que dégageaient leurs deux corps, s'offrait à son amant, son amour, avec la délicieuse sensation d'être comblé.

Iruka tressaillit violemment, sentant un frisson de libération le secouer jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Dans un râle de satisfaction, Kakashi se laissa doucement retomber sur le matelas, suivi d'Iruka.  
Ce dernier souriait, aux anges, murmurant des « mon amour » en posant des baisers sur ses joues parfaitement rasées. Douces, douces, tellement sensuellement soyeuses. Se dire qu'il allait pouvoir embrasser ces mêmes joues, ces mêmes lèvres, jours après jours, durant cette merveilleuse semaine de congé le rendait fou de bonheur.  
Il ferma les yeux, glissant peu à peu dans le sommeil.

Il les rouvrit brusquement, entendant une phrase murmurée par son amant.

-Je repars. Demain à la première heure.

* * *

Alors?  
Moui, je sais, Kakashi en handicapé des émotions et en pauvre mec torturé de remords, on en voit dans... disons... 90% des fics? Enfin bon...

Je tiens à préciser (j'ai oublié de le faire au début): dans cette fic, l'Akatsuki n'existe pas (et si oui, je n'en parle pas). Le Monde est toujours un peu en guerre (moins grave que dans l'enfance de Kakashi, mais y a toujours un ou deux Kage qui veut piquer le territoire de son voisin). Sasuke a rejoint Orochimaru, il y a... cinq ans? Ce qui nous fait un Kakashi de trente-deux ans, un Iruka de vingt-huit ans et des Naruto, Lee, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, etc. de dix-huit ans. Je ne sais pas encore dans quelle mesure ces personnages vont apparaître dans cette fic, mais on va dire qu'ils sont tous Anbu (sauf Iruka, qui est toujours notre sensei préféré^^). Au fait! Kakashi est redevenu Anbu à la dissolution de l'équipe sept. A priori, Saï n'est pas là. Donc, aucune embrouille avec Danzo. A part ça, je crois que j'ai tout dit... c'est pas forcément important, mais ça peut le devenir... Sasuke a bel et bien tué son frère (mort à toi, Sasu-bâtard-chan!), mais n'a pas la moindre intention de détruire Konoha. Il se promène quelque part dans le vaste monde, et prions pour qu'il se fasse bouffer par un lion enragé.  
A part ça, on peut dire que je respecte l'univers du manga !

**Kakashi: **tu respectes rien du tout, ouais.  
**Yosshi: **sshht! Chuis sûre que les lectrices ont rien remarqué!  
**Kakashi: **et pourquoi que mon Sharingan saigne comme un débile? Il est pas censé me rendre plus fort?  
**Yosshi: **ça mon chou, tu découvriras au tout tout tout dernier épisode!  
**Kakashi: **laisse deviner... Naruto me bouffe mon chakra pour nourrir son renard débile?  
**Yosshi: **meuh non voyons! Et arrête d'être de si mauvaise humeur! T'as mal lu le scénario! t'es censé être _triste_ pas en colère!

Et comme vous pouvez le constater, Yosshi-chan va mal, très mal. Quand elle se met à parler avec des perso de manga, ça devient très très grave (appelez une ambulance, siouplaît)

Et après ce merveilleux déballage de n'importe quoi, s'il vous plaît, des reviews TT (je sais pas trop à quand la suite... on verra si chuis motivée!)

~Yosshi-chan (qui a vraiment besoin de vacances... quoi, on est déjà en août? mrd mais je fais quoi de mes congés, moi? Ah, ouais. Six fics en parallèle (tiens, sept avec celle-ci)) qui vous aime et qui demande un ticket d'entrée pour l'asile le plus proche.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews^^ Même si j'ai écrit ça que pour déconner, et limite pour me mettre au défi de réussir un truc bien sanglant, ça fait forcément plaisir^^ La review de **Melian24**, en particulier, m'a fait plaisir (j'aime les reviews où on décortique ce que j'écris pour en ressortir les points importants^^ ça me prouve que j'ai réussi à faire passer ce que je voulais^^)

Voici le deuxième chapitre, je l'ai écrit en regardant "Sweeney Todd" (de Tim Burton, _of course_), et ça m'a inspiré pour le côté sanglant^^ je suis parfaitement incapable de regarder un film d'horreur, mais ça j'aime bien. C'est joli. Je sais pas... c'est beau... les personnages limite noir et blanc, avec les yeux enfoncés dans les orbites, le teint morbide, les vêtements bruns et froissés, et le sang rouge vif... mmmmh...

Enfin, ne nous étendons pas sur le sujet^^  
Donc, dans ce chapitre, c'est la belle mission qui détraque mon Kaka-chan-d'amour...

(au fait, vous êtes pour ou contre une death-fic? J'hésite encore... j'ai pas envie de faire une vraie happy-end, mais j'hésite à tuer mes ptits n'amours... à vous de choisir^^)

**Chapitre 2**

Le Pays de la Terre, immense territoire au nord.  
Le Pays du Feu, au sud.  
Entre les deux, les Pays de l'Herbe, de la Cascade et de la Pluie.  
Trois Pays menacés d'être mis à feu et à sang pour une banale soif de pouvoir.  
Pour un banal désaccord entre les deux plus grands pays du Monde.  
Une forêt, comme cent mille autres. Un no man's land entre ces deux colosses. Une immense forêt habituellement silencieuse.

Une forêt déchirée de cris et de bruits de fers entrechoqués.  
Une forêt scène d'un meurtre en masse.  
Une simple forêt.  
Une simple bataille.  
Une forêt comme cent mille autres.  
Une bataille comme cent mille autres.

Du moins, c'est ce que Kakashi avait espéré.

Kakashi évita un shuriken explosif qui alla se planter dans un arbre derrière lui. Il dégaina son katana, prêt à affronter ses ennemis au taïjutsu puisque son chakra commençait à lui faire défaut.

_-Surtout, fais attention à ne pas gaspiller ton chakra.  
-Oui, Iruka._

Il se jeta sur un de ses assaillants, priant pour atteindre au moins une de ses parties vitales. Il n'y voyait plus grand-chose, le sang ruisselait sur son visage sous son masque.

_-Fais attention à ton Sharingan. S'il le faut, laisse tes compagnons te défendre.  
-Je ne l'utiliserai pas, s'il déconne, Iruka._

Son masque de chien se brisa en deux, sous un coup de kunaï porté par son adversaire.

_-Les ennemis seront nombreux ?  
-__Trente.  
-Tout ça ?  
-C'est pas une mission de reconnaissance. C'est une bataille. On les écrase et on évite la guerre. On les laisse gagner et on se fait envahir par le Tsuchikage.  
-A… A ce point ?  
-Hm.  
-Vous serez combien ?  
-Trente aussi. Comme l'ont décidé le Hokage et le Tsuchikage.  
-Ça ira, Kashi.  
-Hm._

Kakashi tomba au sol, le souffle coupé par un coup de pied violent à l'estomac.  
Son crâne frappa contre un rocher et il sentit le sang couler à gros bouillons dans ses cheveux. Ça lui faisait mal. Horriblement mal.  
Il se releva, pantelant.

_-Tu reviens dans combien de temps ?  
-Une semaine.  
-Pendant l'examen Chuunin ?  
-Pour ne pas attirer l'attention._

Il cracha un filet de sang qui resta coincé dans son masque de tissu. Il leva la tête vers les ennemis qu'il restait.  
Trois. Il restait trois ninja du Pays de la Terre.  
Une kunoïchi et deux shinobis.

L'affrontement durait depuis six interminables heures.

_-Kashi, fais attention à toi, s'il te plaît. Si tu te sens faible, ne fais pas le malin. Laisse tes compagnons te protéger, comme tu les protèges tout le temps._

Kakashi se sentait faible. Il coula un regard sur la droite, cherchant ses compagnons.

Un bras ensanglanté, encore habillé d'une manche noire imbibée de sang poisseux.  
Un bras sans corps.

Il ne laissa pas son regard dériver encore plus, en partie parce qu'il restait trois ennemis à vaincre, mais surtout parce qu'il savait que tout ce qu'il trouverait, ce seraient des corps, des corps mutilés, brûlés, broyés, déchiquetés.  
Des dizaines de corps.  
Vingt-neuf corps.

Il ferma son Sharingan, essayant d'économiser le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, et tenta de rassembler ses derniers lambeaux de chakra.

Il avança à pas mesurés vers une mort certaine, comme tous ses compagnons.  
Il remarqua à peine qu'il marchait sur des tripes répandues au sol.  
Il sentit à peine l'odeur âcre de la bile, du sang, de la cervelle.  
Il faillit trébucher sur une jambe, déjà couverte de mouches.  
Il regarda les insectes s'envoler dans un vrombissement étourdissant, avant de se perdre dans la nuit.

Le reste se passa comme dans un rêve.

Il n'avait pas peur, non.  
Pas peur des os, des jambes, des doigts sectionnés qui roulaient sous ses pas.  
Pas peur des flaques de sang noir.  
Pas peur des cervelles dégoulinant des crânes.  
Pas peur des poitrines ouvertes, des entrailles déballées, des os saillant à travers la peau.  
Pas peur des visages convulsés mais déjà raides.

Il avançait sereinement.  
L'esprit embrumé.  
La tête ailleurs.

Endormi.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, trois nouveaux cadavres gisaient à ses pieds.

Il se plia violemment en avant, eut à peine le temps de baisser son masque, et vomit.  
Il tomba au sol, le corps flasque et lourd.

Comme après une étreinte avec Iruka.

Il trouva cela à peine bizarre de comparer l'extase de l'amour à l'horreur du meurtre.

Il était habitué à mélanger douleur et douceur.

Son visage glissa dans une flaque indistincte de chair éclatée, de sang et de cerveau.  
Il tenta d'écarter sa bouche de ce mélange immonde, mais sa main appuya contre un crâne dont le maxillaire craqua sourdement. Il continua malgré tout à se démener pour sortir son visage de ces tripes ignobles. Son coude s'enfonça dans un ventre crevé et il sentit le sang et la bile s'infiltrer dans le tissu.  
Il vomit à nouveau, faible à en mourir, à en mourir de honte.  
Il s'extirpa enfin de ce tas de corps désarticulés, et essaya de se lever.  
Son pied dérapa sur ce qu'il identifia comme étant une longue chevelure blond cendré.  
Il osa à peine regarder la tête de la kunoïchi, sachant déjà pertinemment bien que sa gorge s'égouttait encore, que son torse gisait au pied d'un arbre, que ses bras avaient été lancés au loin.  
Kakashi reprit son équilibre et se dressa sur ses pieds, tremblant légèrement, les entrailles secouées de vertiges.

Il fixait ses pieds, n'osant pas lever les yeux.

Il avait peur.  
Peur comme un enfant.  
Peur comme il n'avait jamais eu peur.

Il se passa la main sur le visage pour essuyer le sang qui coulait de son œil sans discontinuer.  
Une traînée gluante remplaça le flot de sang.  
Sang, vomis, cervelle.

Puis il leva la tête, posant les yeux sur le charnier immonde dont il était en grande partie responsable.

Des monceaux de cadavres.  
Des os brisés transperçant des peaux déjà translucides.  
Des veines tranchées.  
Des entrailles, tant d'entrailles, trop d'entrailles.

C'était beau.  
Etrangement beau.  
Une peinture en rouge et bleu.

Magnifique.  
Insupportablement magnifique.  
Magnifiquement insupportable.

Cinquante-neuf corps disloqués, baignant dans leur propre sang.  
Cinquante-neuf restes humains, vaguement humains, trop morts à présent pour pouvoir sembler avoir vécu un jour.  
Cinquante-neuf masses d'os, de chair froide, d'entrailles vidées.  
Cinquante-neuf crânes éclatés.

Kakashi se fraya un chemin dans les décombres humains.

Poussa du bout du pied un crâne.  
Genma.  
Une goutte de sang s'écrasa sur le visage roide.

_Morts.  
Morts.  
Morts.  
__**Tu les as tués !  
**__Morts.  
Tous morts.  
__**Tu nous as tués !**_

Kakashi se laissa tomber à genoux dans ce qui semblait être un amas de foie, d'intestins et d'un morceau d'estomac.  
Il se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles, cherchant à faire taire ces voix.

_Morts._

Sa voix.

_**Tu nous as tués !**_

La voix d'Obito.

_Ils sont morts.  
Tous morts.  
Morts.  
__**Pourquoi ?  
**__Tais-toi.  
__**POURQUOI ?  
**__Obito…  
__**Tu es un monstre.  
**__J'ai mal…  
Morts.  
J'ai peur…  
Morts.  
Aide-moi…  
__**Tu n'as jamais assez de sang, hein ?  
**__Obito…  
Je suis désolé…  
J'ai mal…  
Morts.  
__**Jamais assez de sang. Tu es comme tu étais dans le temps.  
Quand tu m'as tué.  
**__Je ne voulais pas…  
J'ai mal…  
__**Et tu te sers de moi pour ces crimes.  
Tu te sers de **_**mon**_** pouvoir pour tuer encore plus.  
**__Je ne voulais pas…  
__**Tu es faible.  
**__Obito…  
Comment…  
__**Un monstre.**__  
…pourrais-je…  
__**Un assassin.  
**__…me faire…  
__**Tu aurais dû mourir. Ils auraient dû vivre.  
Tu aurais dû mourir le jour même de ta naissance.  
Avant de détruire toutes ces vies.  
**__…pardonner ?_

Kakashi avait mal, mal, mal au cœur.  
Un étau se resserrait autour de sa poitrine, tandis qu'il sentait son estomac se tordre pour la troisième fois.

_**Donne-toi la mort.**_

Kakashi fouilla le sol des yeux, et trouva un kunaï enfoncé dans la gorge d'une kunoïchi aux cheveux roux.

Ou était-ce le sang qui leur donnait cette couleur ?

Il rampa vers l'égorgée et tira la fine lame de son corps, pour la pointer vers son propre cou.

_**Idiot.  
Tu crois que ça suffirait à racheter tout ce que tu as fait ?  
Non.  
Et je me fiche de te savoir mort, moi qui le suis déjà.**_

Kakashi laissa tomber la lame rouge et argent au sol, s'éclaboussant au passage.

_**Je veux que tu sois seul.  
Que tu restes seul.  
La mort est une délivrance.  
La solitude est une souffrance.  
**__…Seul ?  
__**Ôte-moi de toi.  
Enterre-moi.  
Laisse-moi reposer en terre.  
Et crève seul.  
Sans moi.**_

Kakashi tomba en avant, à quatre pattes, comme un ivrogne, ses mains enfoncées dans cinq centimètres de viscères.

La douleur transperçait son crâne de part en part, comme une brûlure.

Délicieuse brûlure.

Le sang jaillissait en gros bouillons de son Sharingan.  
Il ne le contrôlait plus, s'enfermant lui-même dans des illusions horribles.

D'autres cadavres, des milliers de cadavres, blancs et bleus et rouges et noirs, des centaines de milliers de cadavres aux cheveux d'or, d'argent, de jais, de pourpre.  
Des milliers de Naruto, de Tsunade, de Yamato, de Shikamaru, d'Ino, de Sakura…

Et au sommet de tout, Iruka.  
Iruka, brun et soyeux, beau, à en mourir d'amour.  
Iruka, disloqué et raide, beau, à en mourir de frayeur.  
Iruka, ensanglanté et éventré, beau, à en mourir d'horreur.  
Iruka, mort de sa main.  
Ou presque.  
Victime comme les autres de son innommable faiblesse.

_**Arrache-moi de ton corps.  
Laisse-moi enfin mourir.  
Monstre.  
Et laisse-toi ensuite mourir.  
Dépérir.  
Seul.  
Reste seul.  
Loin de tous ceux que tu pourrais blesser.**_

Iruka se leva doucement de la montagne de macchabées, marchant vers lui d'un pas chancelant, pantelant, vacillant.  
Plus il avançait, plus il mourait.  
Sa peau blanchissait.  
Ses veines ressortaient en bleu sur son enveloppe de marbre blanc.  
Sa chair fondait peu à peu, lui collant la peau sur les os.  
Ses cheveux s'arrachaient par touffes.  
Ses yeux exorbités fixaient le vide, glauques, blancs, avant de tomber de son visage, laissant ses orbites vides et rouges.

Il tendit la main vers Kakashi, sa peau s'écaillant progressivement.  
Lorsque sa paume toucha sa joue, ses os étaient nus, froids.  
Kakashi laissa cette main squelettique le caresser, de cette douce caresse qu'avait parfois son amant.

Les os tombèrent en poussière, Iruka disparut, ne laissant qu'une flaque de sang pour trace de son ancienne présence.

Kakashi se remit à pleurer, infiniment blessé, meurtri, horrifié.  
Son amour ne pouvait pas…

Mourir ?

_**Arrache-moi de toi.  
MAINTENANT !**_

Kakashi porta la main à son visage, arrachant son globe oculaire avec les doigts.

Il hurla de douleur, un long hurlement de loup, sa poitrine se déchirant de l'intérieur, comme si un monstre grandissait en lui et lui perçait les côtes.

Il cracha une grande gerbe de sang, hurlant à travers les bouillons immondes, ses doigts se serrant autour du Sharingan.

Il tomba au sol, le nez dans le ventre éclaté de Genma.  
Il n'avait simplement plus la force de juste se redresser.  
De juste s'enfuir de cet enfer.  
De juste ne pas se laisser mourir là.

Il sombra dans l'inconscience, abandonnant son corps aux corbeaux et autres charognards qui n'allaient pas tarder à dévorer les entrailles ouvertes des cinquante-neuf cadavres.

Peut-être soixante.

* * *

Je le jure, je n'ai rien ingéré avant d'écrire ce chapitre (en le relisant, ça me donne l'impression de... je sais pas... un délire au LSD... pas vous? ^^)

Mais finalement, j'aime bien, moi... ça donne une dimension onirique (plutôt cauchemardesque xD) à l'ensemble...

Donc je suis incapable de faire du gros gore à la Babylone dream (de Nadine Monfils. Juste trop horrible. Le pire passage: un homme qui attache une femme à une table, lui coupe les bras avec un couteau, lui enfonce une poupée dans le vagin et ouvre son ventre comme une sorte de fenêtre pour voir la tête de la poupée. Le tout alors que la pauvre est encore vivante et consciente. Un truc pareil, j'en serais pas capable TT)

Pourquoi je repense à ça? TT-TT

Euuuh, ah, le prochain chapitre est presque bouclé, mais il est écrit encore différemment... il est plus du point de vue d'Iruka, donc il est un peu moins embrumé et désespéré... je trouve

Reviews? (le vote "death-fic/pas death-fic" est ouvert^^)


	3. Chapter 3

Bah tout d'abord, je voulais... m'excuser pour mon chapitre précédent TT J'ai beaucoup discuté avec **BeautifulDraco** et **Melian24**, et je me suis rendue compte que j'aurais dû travailler un peu plus ce chapitre. Ce que je ne ferai sans doute pas, ne vous faites pas d'illusion^^ Je sais reconnaître mes fautes et rectifier le tir, mais je ne reviens jamais en arrière, je préfère laisser mes erreurs derrière moi et refaire du nouveau^^

Enfin bon, je fais le topo pour tout le monde: le chapitre précédent était mon tout premier truc sanglant (bon, j'ai bien fracassé le crâne de Kanda, j'ai écrit Orochimaru qui violait Sasuke, j'ai tabassé Kanda (aïe je m'acharne sur ce pauvre gars xD) mais pas plus), donc forcément pas très au point. Je ferai attention pour la suite à : trouver des synonymes pour le sang, les intestins, les cerveaux; rester réaliste (c'est vrai que Kakashi aurait du mal à combattre des ennemis tout en admirant un charnier); et surtout, rester compréhensible. Si quelqu'un lit cette fic, et connaît d'autre textes de moi, je suis sûre que ce quelqu'un saura que ce n'est pas tellement mon genre d'écrire des trucs incompréhensibles. J'ai... hum... essayé d'exprimer le fait que Kakashi devient cinglé. J'aurais dû... je sais pas... en fait je vois pas trop comment j'aurais pu rendre ça plus compréhensible... enfin toujours est-il que je m'excuse platement pour le passage bizarre avec Obito et Iruka.  
Je réexplique: la voix que Kakashi entend n'est pas la voix d'Obito, ni la voix de son Sharingan, mais la voix de sa folie, en quelques sortes. C'est la voix de tous les gens dont il a causé la perte, et c'est incompréhensible parce que c'est censé l'être (puisqu'il est fou^^). Il ne faut pas essayer de comprendre pourquoi "Obito" ordonne à Kakashi de se tuer, puis de rester en vie. Le principe de la folie, c'est qu'elle n'a aucun sens. Ce que je voulais dire par-là, c'est que sa "folie", son "Obito", la part de lui qui est littéralement rongée de remords, cherche à expier ses crimes, en quelques sortes, en se condamnant lui-même à la souffrance de la solitude. Et vu comment j'ai écrit mon chapitre, vous n'auriez jamais pu deviner. Mea Culpa TT J'aurais dû relire, c'est vraiment pas mon genre de faire ça, alors je vous demande de pas me juger juste sur ça...  
Ah, et le passage avec Iruka! Je croyais avoir été à peu près claire, mais bon... c'est une illusion qu'il s'impose à lui-même sans le vouloir (comme dans le chapitre 1, quand son Sharingan déconne, imitant les couleurs des Arcanes Lunaires...). Comme il devient fou et se laisse sombrer dans une sorte d'auto-destruction, ça me semblait logique qu'il se torture lui-même avec son Sharingan.  
Et il s'est arraché son Sharingan parce que depuis toujours il le ressent comme étant une part d'Obito. Il essaie de se débarrasser de toute présence auprès de lui. Et quand "Obito" lui demande de l'arracher, ce n'est pas _vraiment_ pour reposer en paix, c'est juste un prétexte que prend Kakashi pour s'autodétruire.

Je sais pas si c'est vraiment plus clair. Mais en même temps, c'est la folie, c'est comme ça -_-""

Euuh... qu'est-ce que j'avais d'autre à dire?... ah, oui! Mon style d'écriture peut être... inhabituel? Je vais pas m'étendre sur le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour le trouver, pour exprimer tout le bordel qu'il y a dans ma tête avec le vocabulaire approximatif que j'avais (ça, ça s'est amélioré depuis)... J'écris de façon très... sonore? Je veux dire, quand j'écris, c'est toujours en me disant "quel rythme, quel effet ça donnerait si on lisait à voix haute?". D'où les sauts à la ligne plus que répétés, et peut-être apparemment sans raisons. C'est pour la sonorité, je ne regroupe pas mes paragraphes par sens, en fait. Je sépare certains mots, certaines portions de phrases pour les mettre en évidence... et ça, je ne considère pas que c'est quelque chose dont je dois m'excuser, c'est mon style et je l'aime, parce qu'il est justement assez différent. Je pense^^' De même pour certaines répétitions, dans le premier paragraphe, par exemple avec le mot "forêt" répété cinq fois en deux lignes^^ C'est parce que ça sonne bien. Il faut le voir comme une sorte de voix-off, comme dans les films. Et puis, en plus, c'est une technique littéraire reconnue (en tout cas par les manuels de français^^) pour accentuer l'effet dramatique. De même, les répétitions de "morts" dans le passage avec "Obito", c'est tout à fait volontaire (c'est pour symboliser l'obsession de Kakashi).

Voilà, je pense avoir fait le tour. Si quelque chose vous semble obscur ou incompréhensible, dites-le. Je suis tout à fait ouverte à la critique (Beautiful Draco et Melian peuvent vous le dire), et je retiens beaucoup de tout ce qu'on me dit.

Bon, ça fait beaucoup, quand même^^ maintenant, je vous laisse lire!

**Chapitre 3**

Iruka ouvrit les yeux, sachant déjà pertinemment bien qu'il aurait préféré les garder fermés.  
Sa semaine de congé était finie, l'examen Chuunin était terminé, Kakashi allait rentrer.

Peut-être.

C'est pour cela que le sensei aurait préféré dormir encore quelques heures.  
Quelques jours, même.  
Pour ne pas avoir à attendre, éveillé, de savoir si oui ou non il allait bien.

S'il avait survécu.

Iruka s'enroula dans sa couverture, geignant doucement. Il plongea son nez dans un pull gris perle, respirant l'odeur magnifique de son amant. C'était bon, c'était magique.

C'était monstrueux.

-J'aime pas être en manque, grogna Iruka, de mauvaise humeur.

Il se leva, s'habilla, avala une tasse de café en dévisageant son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus de l'évier.  
Il était livide, le teint de cendre sous son bronzage hâlé. Il avait des cernes parfaitement effrayants.  
Il soupira longuement, vida sa tasse, puis sortit et courut vers le bureau de Tsunade.  
Arrivé devant la porte, il détendit chaque muscle de son corps, soufflant doucement.

Il devait être prêt.  
Prêt à quoi, il ne savait pas trop.  
Prêt à entendre les mots fatals.  
Prêt à entendre la Hokage lui dire que son amour était mort.  
Ou au contraire, prêt à voir Kakashi debout près de son bureau, avec ses compagnons, couvert de sang, blessé mais victorieux.  
Prêt à le ramener chez lui, prêt à passer des semaines d'horreur à le réconforter, prêt à pleurer, à souffrir, à donner toute son âme et tout son cœur à l'aider, encore, et encore, et encore.  
Prêt à lui hurler son amour en silence, sans espérer avoir jamais un seul mot en retour.  
Prêt à reprendre la cruelle douceur de leur quotidien, les baisers, les non-dits, les caresses, les mensonges, les gémissements, les inquiétudes, les dîners en tête à tête, les missions sanglantes, les nuits de corps à corps intenses, et le silence, toujours le même silence.

Il prit une grande inspiration, puis frappa à la porte. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis le battant s'ouvrit et Hayate sortit, lui adressant un signe de tête pour tout salut.

Iruka le regarda s'éloigner, Hayate pâle et livide, avec ses cernes noirs, ses cheveux embroussaillés, son air éternellement malade, sa carcasse voûtée.  
Qu'avait-il perdu, lui ? que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il soit si _misérable _?  
Lui ressemblerait-il, un jour ? Est-ce que tous les ninjas finissaient par ressembler à des chiens perdus ? Est-ce que tous les ninjas étaient voués à mourir, soit dans la gloire des combats, soit dans l'ignominie du suicide ?  
Quand il avait vu Kakashi pour la première fois, il avait cru que cet homme mourrait dans le feu des combats. Comme les guerriers légendaires. Parce qu'il avait l'air tellement fort et immortel que rien d'autre n'aurait pu venir à bout de lui. Il avait l'air tellement indestructible. Il avait l'air de tellement adorer les missions, les combats, les techniques. Il n'aurait pas pu mourir autrement que d'une overdose de plaisir sadique.  
Sauf que plus le temps passait, et plus Iruka avait appris à connaître le vrai Kakashi, plus il se rendait compte qu'il mourrait comme son père. Seul, dans la honte, une lame dans le ventre. Parce qu'il haïssait tellement les missions qu'il se serait battu jusqu'au bout pour ne pas y mourir. Il aurait fallu une centaine d'ennemis très forts pour le convaincre de crever sur un champ de bataille.  
Iruka aurait dû être rassuré à ces pensées. _Kakashi ne pouvait pas mourir en mission !_  
Mais ce n'était pas rassurant du tout.  
Parce que cette fois-ci, il y avait peu de chance qu'il ait survécu.  
Parce qu'il l'avait laissé faire cette putain de mission alors que son Sharingan partait en vrille, et parce que _même_ si ça ne le tuait pas, alors il serait vraiment… vraiment…  
Il n'y avait pas de mots. Blessé ? Meurtri ? Perturbé ? Choqué ? Traumatisé ?  
Rien n'était assez fort pour exprimer le vide dans son regard.

Il soupira et ouvrit la porte.

-Oh. Iruka-sensei… murmura Tsunade. Je… je n'ai aucune nouvelle. J'allais justement envoyer des Chuunins récupérer les corps. Je ne sais pas… si il y a eu des survivants, de notre côté ou du côté du Pays de la Terre. Hayate va choisir des shinobis pour partir en éclaireurs.  
-Je veux en être, murmura Iruka, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Si Kakashi avait survécu, il serait déjà là. Alors, s'il était mort, il valait mieux que ce soit lui qui recueille son corps.  
Tsunade perçut sa détresse. Elle se leva et marcha vers lui.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en le serrant contre elle. Je suis désolée.

.xXx.

-Un autre, marmonna Iruka en posant son verre sur le comptoir, avec un bruit sourd.

Le barman déboucha la bouteille de saké pour la dixième fois, et remplit le petit verre.

-Vous devriez pas, sensei. Ça la foutrait mal de donner cours avec une gueule de bois.  
-J'donne pas cours demain, grommela le jeune homme en avalant l'alcool cul sec. J'ai bien droit à un jour de congé en plus, non ? Chuis veuf. On a tous les droits, quand on est veuf.

Le barman secoua la tête, dépité.

-Vous êtes sûr que…  
-Ouais, lâcha Iruka.

Il essuya son visage du revers de la manche. Sa respiration était hachée. Il allait pleurer, et il détestait ça. Il plongea son visage dans ses mains, sanglotant en silence.

-Il aurait jamais dû… il aurait jamais dû… partir… hoqueta-t-il. J'aurais pas dû le laisser… partir…

Il serra ses doigts sur le tissu de son chandail, contre sa poitrine. Il avait tellement mal, comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur.

-On avait… on avait… fait l'amour… il était là… vivant… et maintenant…

Maintenant il était mort.  
Il devait faire quoi ? Il était censé faire quoi, maintenant ? Il était censé continuer malgré tout ? Il allait rester combien de temps avec ce vide ? Il était fort, ouais, bien sûr. Il avait traversé pas mal de trucs, et il n'avait pas peur. Mais Kakashi lui avait été arraché. Comme un morceau de son corps. Comme si on l'avait amputé.

-Un autre, grogna Iruka en poussant son verre du bout du doigt vers le barman.  
-Vous devriez rentrer chez vous.  
-Vous êtes pas censé servir les clients ?  
-Vous allez regretter, demain matin.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Qui ça emmerderait que j'aie la gueule de bois ?  
-Je sais pas, environ cinquante aspirants ninja, tous vos amis Chuunin et Jonin confondus, Tsunade-sama, aussi. Et vous-même.  
-J'ai dit « un autre », articula Iruka, acide.

Puis, constatant que le barman refusait de le servir, il se leva, titubant.

-Ok, j'irai ailleurs.  
-Je vais envoyer un message dans chaque bar pour qu'on ne vous serve pas.  
-J'ai du saké chez moi.  
-C'est ça, rentrez chez vous. Et dormez bien.  
-Je suis désolé. Vraiment.  
-Pas autant que moi.

.xXx.

Iruka marchait au hasard, un peu désespéré et très perdu.  
Ou très désespéré et un peu perdu.

Une seule phrase tournait dans sa tête « je l'ai perdu et je ne m'en remettrai jamais ».

Parce qu'il ne voyait pas comment se remettre de ça.

Il faisait nuit, et il n'arrivait plus à se repérer. Il était totalement perdu, dans sa tête et dans son corps.  
Soudain, une silhouette connue retint son attention.

Un homme mince et grand, debout au sommet d'un réverbère, se découpait sur le disque laiteux de la lune.  
Il avait la tête levée vers le ciel, comme s'il contemplait la lune, assoiffé de son éclat, s'abreuvant au flot de sa lumière nacrée.

-K… Kashi ? balbutia Iruka, bondissant au pied du réverbère.

L'homme baissa la tête vers lui. Il ne pouvait distinguer ses traits, dans l'obscurité.

-Kashi ? Tu n'es pas mort ? murmura le sensei, trop choqué pour vraiment prendre conscience de la réalité.  
-Je ne meurs pas, dit Kakashi d'une voix égale, froide, monocorde.

Iruka plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, étouffant ses sanglots. Il était là, il était vivant…

-Kashi mon amour… descends… s'il te plaît…

Kakashi leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, comme hésitant.  
Il avait la tête dans du coton, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans cette clairière emplie de cadavres en putréfaction. Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé, ni même pourquoi il avait retrouvé son Sharingan à moitié écrasé au creux de son poing.  
Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était de l'odeur horrible des corps, de la sensation morbide de son visage contre les entrailles verdâtres de ce qui fut un homme.  
Et de la douleur au creux de sa poitrine.  
Il avait tenté de revenir le plus vite possible à Konoha, en employant sa technique de Déplacement Instantané. Sauf qu'il n'avait plus une goutte de chakra. Plus rien. Pas même un minuscule filament d'énergie vitale. Il avait eu beau dormir pendant près de quatorze heures, tout son chakra avait disparu.

Quelque chose était mort en lui.  
Définitivement.

Alors, il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il aurait dû descendre de son réverbère pour aller parler à ce type qui l'appelait « mon amour », et dont il ne se rappelait rien. A part peut-être le souvenir d'une sensation dévorante dans son ventre. Agréable sensation. Oui, il se rappelait cela.

Il se laissa glisser jusqu'en bas du réverbère, les bras et les jambes enroulés autour du poteau de métal.

Iruka s'étonna de ne pas le voir bondir comme tout bon ninja, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il se jeta littéralement sur lui, l'enlaçant étroitement, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

-Kami-sama, tu es revenu… Kashi… vous… vous avez gagné, alors ? Vous les avez vaincus ?  
-Ils sont morts, répondit simplement Kakashi en glissant ses bras poisseux de sang autour du torse d'Iruka.  
-Tous ?  
-Cinquante-neuf.

Iruka écarquilla les yeux, horrifié. Il s'écarta de son amant, prenant seulement conscience de sa saleté et de son odeur pestilentielle.

-Ils sont tous morts ? Même tes compagnons ? s'écria-t-il, galvanisé.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes de silence, puis hurla encore plus fort.

-Kashi ! Ton œil ! s'exclama-t-il, révulsé par la vision de cet orbite vide, rouge et noir, dont les bords s'infectaient, formant une sorte de pus parfaitement dégoûtant, dégoulinant sur son visage blanc.

Mais Kakashi n'entendait plus, submergé par le mot « compagnon ».  
Cela évoquait tant de choses en lui, il fut balayé par une vague de souvenirs. Les six heures qu'avait duré la bataille lui revinrent en mémoire. Les moindres détails le frappèrent de plein fouet, et il ne trouva pas la force de résister lorsque Iruka le tira par le bras pour l'emmener à son appartement.

.xXx.

-Kakashi, je t'en supplie, parle-moi, murmura Iruka tout en désinfectant de son mieux son orbite blessé, assis face à son amant, dans la salle de bain.

Le silence se prolongea, lourd, trop lourd.

-Mais comment t'ont-ils arraché ton Sharingan ? Une lame n'aurait jamais pu faire une blessure aussi dégueulasse… souffla-t-il, la voix vacillante.  
-Avec les doigts.

Iruka écarquilla les yeux.

-Avec… les doigts ? répéta-t-il, réprimant un haut-le-cœur. Mais… oh Kami-sama, c'est horrible… comment peut-on faire cela… tu ne t'es pas défendu ?  
-C'est moi qui l'ai arraché, répondit l'Anbu, toujours impassible.

Iruka se leva d'un bond, la main plaquée sur le visage.

-Tu… tu as…

Il devenait pâle, presque verdâtre.

-Oh Kami-sama, dis-moi que c'est une blague…

Kakashi leva son unique œil vers lui, vide de toute émotion, et Iruka comprit que ce n'était pas une blague.  
Il se pencha au-dessus du lavabo et rendit tout le saké qu'il avait bu.  
C'était juste… trop… horrible.  
Imaginer Kakashi enfonçant trois doigts derrière son globe oculaire pour le faire sauter de l'orbite, sans la moindre hésitation, arrachant le nerf optique, raclant ses chairs de ses ongles… c'était juste trop horrible.

Il se rinça la bouche et reprit son calme. Bon, rester posé et lucide, ne pas sombrer dans la panique. Son amant s'automutilait, ce n'était pas comme si c'était un cas rare dans le monde des ninjas. Des shinobis qui pètent un câble, cela arrivait plus que souvent.

-Bon, je vais soigner tes autres blessures. Je t'emmènerai demain à l'hôpital.

Il se pencha vers Kakashi pour lui ôter ses protections, son chandail et ses gants souillés.

-On dirait que tu t'es roulé dans le sang et les entrailles…

Kakashi restait impassible, pensif.

-Ne me dis pas que…  
-J'ai dormi dans le ventre de Genma.

Iruka crut qu'il allait vomir à nouveau.

-C'est pas grave, mon amour. Je vais te nettoyer.

Il examina le torse de son homme. Il était entaillé à plusieurs endroits, rien que de très normal. Mais il étouffa un hoquet de terreur en voyant une plaie purulente juste au-dessus de sa hanche gauche.  
Son ventre avait été transpercé de part en part.

-Kashi, Kami-sama… murmura-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Mais comment tu peux… te promener avec ça ?  
-Je n'ai pas mal.  
-Non, bien sûr… les endorphines… dit-il pour lui-même, se souvenant que, passé un certain seuil de douleur, le corps ne ressent plus rien. Bon, ça, j'y touche pas trop… on verra avec Tsunade. Mais comment ça se fait que ton chakra n'a pas encore refermé tes blessures plus légères ?

Le regard de Kakashi devint noir, chargé de fureur.

-Je n'en ai plus.  
-Ok, tu vas te reposer et…  
-JE N'EN AI PLUS ! hurla Kakashi en se levant d'un bond, repoussant Iruka. Plus rien !

Le sensei s'aplatit contre le mur, choqué.  
Kakashi tournait en rond dans la salle de bain, fulminant.

-Ça va revenir, mon amour, tu es fatig…  
-QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN SAIS ? rétorqua Kakashi en haussant la voix d'un ton de plus, balançant son bras comme s'il allait le frapper.

Iruka ferma les yeux, attendant le coup qui n'arriva jamais.

-Je suis quoi, si je ne suis plus le ninja aux mille techniques ? Je suis qui ?  
-Tu es Kakashi Hatake. Un homme qui a…  
-Un homme qui a QUOI ? Qui a laissé crever plus de compagnons qu'il n'en a sauvé ! Qui a volé à son ami mourant le seul truc qui le rendait valable ! Qui n'a même pas été capable de retenir un Genin ! Un _Genin _! Je suis un Jonin, je suis un des meilleurs, et même avec tout ce putain de chakra, tout ce putain de pouvoir, j'ai même pas su empêcher Sasuke de se barrer se jeter dans la gueule du serpent ! Alors, je suis _qui_ sans chakra ? Déjà avec, j'étais un raté. Je suis quoi, sans ? Je suis quoi, je suis qui, si je ne suis pas un ninja ? Oh, je sais, le gamin qui ne représente _rien_, tellement rien que mon père n'a même pas eu l'idée de survivre, n'a même pas eu l'idée de rester pour moi. Tout le monde crève tout le temps à cause de moi. Je suis _qui _? La Mort ? Je suis un putain de Shinigami, c'est ça ?

Il se tut, reprenant son souffle.

-Mais ça, tu comprends pas, murmura-t-il en serrant son poing contre son torse.

La douleur le reprenait, lancinante.

Il ouvrit son poing, plaquant ses doigts contre son sternum, enfonçant sans s'en rendre compte ses ongles dans sa peau blanche.

-Kashi… souffla Iruka, se décollant du mur.

Kakashi lui adressa un regard noir, coupant.  
Cruel.

Il sourit, acide.

-Tu as tué combien de gens, toi ? Mh ? Combien de compagnons ? Combien d'ennemis ? Rien que la nuit passée, je m'en suis fait cinquante-neuf. Et toi ?

Il passa la pointe de sa langue sur ses canines, comme un loup affûtant ses crocs avant de lacérer sa proie.

-Le sang. Tu as déjà goûté au sang ? Délicieux sang. Merveilleux sang. Tu y as goûté ? Et le bruit des os brisés ? Tu l'as déjà écouté ? La douce musique de l'os qui s'émiette sous tes coups. La chair. L'odeur de la chair pourrissante. Tu aimes ?  
-Kakashi…  
-Non, bien sûr. Parce que tu es un Chuunin. Parce que ta mission, c'est de jouer les baby-sitters. Parce que tu n'as pas à tuer. Tu n'es pas payé au meurtre. Moi si. Pourtant, c'est moi qui suis faible, et c'est toi qui es fort.

Iruka tenta un geste pour l'approcher.

-Dégage. Ne me touche pas ! T'es qui pour t'occuper de moi ? Les monstres, on les laisse crever. N'essaie même pas d'avoir l'air apitoyé.  
-Je ne suis pas apitoyé, rétorqua Iruka, piqué au vif.

Kakashi se détourna, le regard plongé dans le ciel nocturne.  
Il ne savait plus où il en était.  
Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait cette putain de douleur lancinante à la poitrine et qu'il avait la haine.

-Kashi, je vais te nettoyer et on va voir Tsunade tout de suite.  
-Pourquoi ? grogna l'Anbu en se retournant à peine.  
-Pour qu'elle te soigne.  
-Tu abandonnes déjà, courageux petit Chuunin ? Je suis une cause perdue, c'est ça ?  
-Maintenant tu la fermes ! s'exclama Iruka en haussant la voix.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui sous prétexte qu'il n'était _que_ Chuunin.

-Tu as vu des choses horribles ces derniers jours, je veux bien. Tu es choqué parce que tu as perdu ton chakra, je veux bien aussi. Mais moi, ça fait des mois que je supporte tes crises. Je veux juste t'aider, alors essaie au moins de me respecter, même un peu.  
-Si tu voulais vraiment m'aider, ça ferait des mois que tu m'aurais balancé un jutsu mortel.

Iruka resta sans voix.  
Alors, il n'y avait que cela.  
Il n'y avait que cela dans son cœur.  
Les regrets, les remords et les envies suicidaires.

-Dis pas ça, souffla-t-il en franchissant d'un pas la distance les séparant.

Il l'enlaça étroitement, prenant garde à ne pas maltraiter ses blessures.  
Kakashi resta de marbre, immobile et muet.

Il le repoussa finalement, avec une grimace dégoûtée.

-Dégage. Va te trouver un autre ninja super-gradé, super-puissant et super-expérimenté pour te baiser. J'ai assez vu ton cul pour toute une vie.

La gifle partit toute seule, Kakashi en resta bouche bée.

-Va-t'en, murmura Iruka, étrangement calme, la main toujours levée. Disparais de ma vue. Ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici.

Kakashi le dévisagea longuement, une grimace écoeurée sur le visage.  
Il sourit finalement, de son sourire sadique, maniaque, ses canines étrangement effilées.  
Il contourna Iruka, sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, laissant ses vêtements souillés derrière lui, uniquement habillé de son pantalon.

Iruka ramassa toutes ses affaires, brûlant de rage, et les jeta sur Kakashi.

-Dégage ! hurla-t-il. Reprends toutes tes merdes et disparais de ma vie !

Il courut au salon, attrapant pêle-mêle les livres de Kakashi, ses vêtements éparpillés, ses rapports en retard, et les jeta à l'extérieur en hurlant de rage. Il claqua la porte et se laissa glisser au sol en pleurant.

Il était hors de lui.  
Triste et hors de lui.  
Il savait que Kakashi avait un caractère difficile. Il savait que ça s'était empiré avec tous ses problèmes. Il savait qu'il devait être patient. Il était patient. Il ne demandait pas grand-chose. Il ne demandait pas à avoir un amant expansif. Il ne demandait pas à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à le voir revenir joyeux de cette mission.  
Mais ça… c'était juste trop.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on aimait entendre. Pas venant de la personne qu'on aime plus que quiconque.  
Il ne comprenait même pas comment il pouvait _penser_ cela.  
Il n'était rien, alors ?

Rien.

Il ramena ses jambes contre lui, posant son front sur ses genoux, versant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il ne s'attendait pas à être _sa_ personne, à être indispensable. Il voulait juste être _un peu_ aimé. Mais tous ses espoirs se brisaient, alors qu'il aurait tant donné pour lui.

-Enfoiré, chuchota-t-il en reniflant bruyamment.

Parce qu'il fallait vraiment être un enfoiré pour lui faire vivre tout ça dans la même soirée, la douleur de le croire mort, le soulagement de le retrouver, l'inquiétude de le voir si blessé, l'amour de le sentir contre lui, et la colère de n'être rien.

Rien.

Il s'endormit assis contre le mur, le visage noyé de larmes.

* * *

Voilààà... je trouve que ce chapitre ressemble un peu plus au premier... Enfin bon, vous me dites ce que vous en pensez^^

Je ne sais pas trop quand je posterai la suite, parce qu'elle n'est pas encore écrite... mais ne vous inquiétez pas: je sais où je vais. Je ne poste jamais sans avoir une idée précise de comment l'histoire va évoluer^^

Pliize, des reviews! Et n'hésitez pas à relever mes défauts! puisque cette fic est un "test" pour moi, autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout xP


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour!... désolée pour l'immeeeense retard, mais j'ai une grande annonce à vous faire! J'ai pris aujourd'hui la résolution de ne plus laisser mes fics moisir pendant huit mois! Vous êtes content(e)s?^^

Je m'excuse encore... c'est plutôt monstrueux/cruel/sadique de rester silencieuse aussi longtemps. Mais bon, l'inspiration est une maîtresse exigeante.

Je vous fais un rapide résumé des trois chapitres précédents, vu qu'avec le temps qui est passé vous avez dû oublier xD (bouhou je suis une auteure indigne TT)

**Résumé:** Kakashi sombre depuis quelques temps dans une sorte de dépression nerveuse agrémentée d'une tendance à l'auto-destruction. Le masochisme est chose courante chez les ninjas. Le monde des shinobi a tendance à détraquer les hommes. Bref. Il perd petit à petit le contrôle de son Sharingan. Il s'inflige sans le vouloir des hallucinations morbides, son oeil saigne... c'est pas joyeux. Ce genre d'événements se répète à une fréquence alarmante, alors que, depuis le début, ce n'était arrivé qu'à la mort d'Obito, quand Sasuke a quitté Konoha et quand Yamato est tombé dans le coma suite à une mission avec lui. Iruka s'inquiète pour lui, mais Kakashi continue de partir en mission. Tsunade lui assigne d'ailleurs une mission d'un rang plus élevé que "S". Il s'agit de préserver la paix dans le pays, en affrontant dans un combat à trente contre trente les ninjas d'un pays ennemi. Si Konoha gagne, la paix sera sauvegardée. Si Konoha perd, le pays sera envahi. Kakashi est le dernier survivant, ce qui signifie que le village de la feuille a gagné. Mais il ne sort pas indemne de cette bataille: rendu fou par la voix d'Obito (ou de ce qu'il croit être Obito mais qui n'est que sa "mauvaise conscience"), il arrache son oeil. De plus, il a été terriblement affaibli physiquement. Sa hanche gauche est transpercée de part en part, et il n'a plus une goutte de chakra. Il tombe évanoui. De son côté, Iruka est mort d'inquiétude. Il erre, ivre, dans les rues du village. Là, il retrouve Kakashi. Il le ramène chez lui et le soigne, découvre ensuite que le chakra du ninja aux mille techniques a disparu entièrement. Il sent que Kakashi a changé. En effet, il n'exprime que du désintérêt ou de l'agressivité vis-à-vis de tout: lui-même, son père, Konoha... et Iruka. Ce dernier, n'en pouvant plus de ce qui ressemble de plus en plus à un amour à sens unique, chasse Kakashi de chez lui. Le chapitre trois se clôt sur Iruka pleurant et Kakashi sortant de son appartement, torse et pieds nus, blessé et sans masque.

Pour les RàR, rien de particulier... j'ai répondu aux revieweuses inscrites sur le site, et aux deux autres (**CaiN De Ludette **et une inconnue qui m'a pas laissé de pseudo...) je dis MERCI!^^ Merci pour votre patience, en fait -_-" Ahem.

Ce chapitre est plus triste que gore. Avec quelques envolées lyriques made in Yosshi... Bonne lecture^^

**Chapitre 4**

Kakashi marchait sans but à travers Konoha, pieds nus, le torse et le visage offerts au vent froid de la nuit. Ses pieds imprimaient des marques rougeâtres sur le sol, des restes de sang et de crasse. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, seulement le souffle du vent et le martèlement doux de ses pas. Kakashi se fit la réflexion que c'était étrangement oppressant. Il aurait fallu un peu de fond sonore. Des oiseaux, peut-être. Des bruissements dans les arbres. Des craquements sourds et des gémissements animaux. Levant la tête, il fixa la lune d'un blanc laiteux. Dans ses souvenirs, la lune avait un jour été rouge. Rouge sang. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres, bizarrement excité. Inconsciemment, il laissa sa main frôler la blessure de sa hanche. Il amena ses doigts poisseux à sa bouche. Le bout de sa langue, étrangement râpeuse, vint caresser ses doigts, récoltant le sang presque noir. C'était bon. Lorsqu'il eut lapé tout le sang de sa blessure, il songea vaguement à enfoncer ses dents dans son poignet, et à en aspirer le liquide bouillonnant. Ce serait délicieux…

Un bruit venant d'une ruelle proche le tira de ses rêveries macabres. Il se mit à courir, vaguement effrayé. Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant dans le battement rapide de ses pas contre le sol. Il ne prit conscience de son incroyable vitesse que lorsqu'il vit les façades des maisons défiler devant ses yeux à une cadence telle qu'il ne percevait plus que des traînées de couleurs. Mais cela ne l'alarma pas tellement, dans le fond. Il n'avait plus de chakra, ça, il le savait. Du moins, une certaine partie de sa conscience le savait. Mais là, alors qu'il cavalait à travers les rues d'un village qui lui semblait inconnu, cela n'avait plus aucune espèce d'importance. Le chakra n'était plus qu'une notion obscure pour lui, quelque chose qui ne l'intéressait plus, ne le concernait plus.

Il traversa le cimetière de Konoha, et en l'absence de maisons bloquant le vent, l'air soufflait violemment, libre, dans ses cheveux et sur son corps. Sans en prendre tout de suite conscience, Kakashi avait ouvert la bouche, avalant des goulées d'air. Cette course l'enivrait.

Il déboula sur le monument aux morts, et, rechignant à détourner sa trajectoire parfaitement droite, et à perdre de la vitesse, il bondit sur le sommet de la pierre commémorative. Emporté par son élan, il retomba au sol, une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Sans perdre un moment, il galopa vers la forêt, sans un regard pour le cimetière où, il l'avait oublié à présent, il avait passé tant de temps.

Une fois sorti du village, il s'enfonça dans le bois, retrouvant ce qui lui manquait tant. Les craquements de brindilles, le souffle du vent dans les arbres, les murmures des animaux. Courant de plus belle, en enjambant les souches pourrissantes et en contournant les arbres centenaires, Kakashi se surprit à grogner de satisfaction. Il était bien, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans cinq centimètres de feuilles en décomposition. Il s'était enfoncé dans les sous-bois, là où la terre humide sent bon l'humus. Il se sentait tellement, tellement ivre de bonheur. De liberté. D'animalité, un peu. Les insectes le fuyaient, les rongeurs s'écartaient de son sillage. La boue glissait entre ses orteils, éclaboussait ses tibias, les feuilles mortes se collaient à la boue, les branches griffaient sa peau et son pantalon. Il se pencha vivement en avant pour éviter une branche basse. Soudain, il lui sembla évident que cette position était la plus agréable pour courir. Il était plus près du sol, de sa terre bien-aimée, du grouillement de vie qui régnait dans l'humus. Il plongea ses mains dans la boue, courant à quatre pattes dans les feuilles, avec une vitesse qui aurait dû l'étonner. Il entama une pente assez raide, galopant vers le sommet de ce qui devait être une colline.

Il s'engouffra dans un bosquet très dense et assez étendu, se faufilant entre les arbres, et en sortant à la lumière des étoiles, il lui sembla que, quelque part, il était autre. Qu'il avait perdu une partie de lui dans ce minuscule bosquet, comme les lambeaux de son pantalon qui pendaient aux branches acérées. La nuit lui souriait, il était autre, _Il_ avait changé, mais ne pouvait encore mesurer à quel point.

_Il_ émergea des arbres et s'arrêta enfin, au plus haut de la colline. _Il_ surplombait le bois et le village. Son regard pouvait embrasser toute la région d'un seul coup. C'était beau. _Il_ s'assit au sol et secoua la tête, le vent ébouriffant ses cheveux. _Il_ chercha un mot qui puisse résumer la sérénité qu'_Il_ ressentait. Loin, la peine. Loin, la douleur. Loin, les remords. Il ne restait que le calme magnifique, la simple volupté du silence. _Il_ ne trouva rien, aucun adjectif suffisamment fort pour dire ce qu'_Il_ ressentait. _Il_ ouvrit la bouche, bascula la tête en arrière, et poussa un long cri rauque et doux. La vibration du cri dans sa gorge lui paraissait délicieuse.  
Quelques loups lui répondirent, des profondeurs de la forêt. Kakashi sourit. Puis son regard se perdit dans le vide. Son ancienne conscience lui revenait, lancinante et douloureuse. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Iruka, quelque part, dormait. Sans lui.

_Il_ se redressa sur quatre pattes, et dévala la colline, détachant du sol des mottes de terre et des touffes d'herbe. _Il_ courait à en perdre haleine, pleurant et gémissant. La douleur brûlait son corps. _Il_ était consumé de souffrance, et plus _Il_ courait, plus son mal se redirigeait vers sa poitrine. Comme une pointe de flèche plantée dans son cœur. La douleur lui faisait perdre la tête, déchirait en deux son corps déjà trop meurtri. _Il_ hurla, d'horreur, de peur et de souffrance, son cri gonfla et explosa contre le ciel étoilé. _Il_ était un animal blessé, traqué. Des loups lui répondirent à nouveau. Leurs cris inquiets l'apaisaient. _Il_ s'arrêta enfin de courir, et tomba au sol, presque inconscient. _Il_ gémit et glissa son museau sous sa patte, essayant de trouver un peu de confort. _Il_ ramena ses pattes arrière contre son ventre, pour se réchauffer. Haletant, _Il_ sentait venir ses derniers instants. Une grande lumière blanche l'éblouit, et son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine. Puis la douleur reflua, la lumière s'estompa, et _Il_ trouva enfin la force de se lever. _Il_ s'avança doucement vers un ruisseau et se pencha, lapant la surface de l'eau. Le liquide froid sur son museau lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

_Il_ bascula la tête en arrière et poussa un nouveau cri. Pour rassurer ses amis. Ses nouveaux amis.

_Il_ s'éloigna du petit ruisseau, et marcha lentement, sa queue battant ses flancs. Ses ongles griffaient le sol, et la terre glissait entre ses doigts. Les brindilles s'agrippaient dans la fourrure de ses pattes arrière. _Il_ déboucha sur une clairière. Un gémissement curieux s'échappa de ses lèvres noires. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol.

Affamé, _Il_ s'approcha de l'un d'eux. Peut-être pourrait-_Il_ en manger un morceau, en attendant d'être assez fort pour chasser par lui-même. _Il _renifla le corps le plus proche. Mouais, ça devrait être mangeable. _Il_ plongea son museau dans le ventre ouvert. Puis s'écarta. Pas franchement ragoûtantes, ces tripes verdissantes. _Il_ arracha les restes de vêtements et avisa le large torse blanc, intact. Le cœur devait être délicieux. _Il_ ne prêta pas attention au visage blafard du mort, aux cheveux blonds coupés au carré, ni au bandeau autour de son cou. Un bandeau noir orné d'une plaque métallique représentant une feuille stylisée. _Il_ posa ses deux pattes sur le torse offert à lui. Ses longs doigts squelettiques, plus vraiment humains, appuyaient avec une force phénoménale sur les côtes du cadavre, ses ongles longs et jaunes s'enfonçaient un peu dans la peau marmoréenne. _Il_ planta ses crocs dans la chair roide, entre deux côtes, arracha la peau, les muscles, écarta les os et dévora le cœur rouge du mort. C'était effectivement délicieux. _Il_ entama un poumon, dédaigna le foie et l'estomac, et lécha le sang froid et noir qui remplissait la cavité du thorax ouvert. _Il_ leva la tête, le museau rouge ruisselant de sang, et partit dévorer une autre charogne. Après trois cœurs, deux poumons et un morceau de cerveau, _Il _conclut qu'_Il_ n'avait plus faim, et se laissa tomber de fatigue entre un arbre et un torse de femme. Repu et satisfait, _Il_ s'endormit.

.xXx.

-Kakashi est revenu ? s'exclama Tsunade en frappant son bureau du poing.

Elle contourna le meuble pour attraper Iruka par les épaules.

-Il est chez toi ?

Le Chuunin secoua la tête, impassible.

-Chez lui ?

Il secoua la tête à nouveau.

-Il est _où _?  
-Il est parti.  
-Où ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Et je m'en fous.

La Hokage sembla ne pas remarquer son impolitesse.

-Merde ! jura Tsunade. Merde ! Tu pouvais pas le surveiller _juste_ une nuit ? S'il a disparu dans la nature… mais c'est la guerre, qu'on risque ! Il était le dernier survivant de la bataille ! La dernière preuve que _nous_ avions gagné le droit de ne pas nous faire envahir ! Tu comprends ?  
-Je l'ai surveillé pendant des mois ! Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai envoyé en mission-suicide alors qu'il était à la limite de l'effondrement !

Tsunade le fusilla du regard, mais dut admettre qu'elle était en partie fautive.

-Il est devenu complètement cinglé, et c'est _votre_ faute ! l'accusa Iruka. Je ne sais pas où il est, je ne veux pas le savoir, ça ne me concerne plus. Mais vous, ça vous concerne. Parce que _vous_ l'avez envoyé au massacre.  
-Je vais envoyer une équipe récupérer nos morts, et une autre récupérer Kakashi.  
-S'il n'est pas mort avant. Il s'est arraché un œil. Avec les doigts.

La Hokage blêmit.

-D'accord… on va essayer de localiser son chakra.  
-Il n'en a plus.  
-Merde… mais c'est dû à quoi ?  
-J'en sais rien, grommela Iruka en sortant du bureau. Mais ce serait pas arrivé si vous aviez envoyé quelqu'un d'autre.

.xXx.

_Il_ ouvrit les yeux. Sa gueule s'ouvrit dans un vaste bâillement, puis ses mâchoires claquèrent violemment. _Il_ avait faim, de nouveau. Avisant les cadavres dont _Il_ s'était nourri la veille, _Il _songea qu'une viande fraîche serait sans doute plus appétissante. Sans réfléchir à une quelconque tactique – _Il_ n'avait pas encore vraiment l'instinct de prédateur – _Il_ se mit à marcher au hasard dans le bois, jusqu'à un chemin de terre battue. Quelque chose dans sa mémoire lui disait que ce chemin menait à un village. Un village peuplé de proies.

Ses blessures s'étaient miraculeusement refermées, et _Il_ se sentait incroyablement d'attaque, prêt à dévorer n'importe quelle proie. Humaine, de préférence. C'était tellement meilleur. _Il_ se mit à galoper, appréciant la chaleur du vent matinal sur sa fourrure. Au loin, _Il_ perçut la silhouette d'un jeune homme grand et mince. L'odeur appétissante de son sang titilla ses narines. _Il _avait trouvé son repas.

.xXx.

Yuuri songea à courir pour rejoindre plus vite son village. Il avait hâte de revoir ses amis, après ce long voyage à l'étranger. Il avait surtout hâte de se retrouver à l'abri, parce que son périple n'avait pas été des plus heureux : on lui avait volé tous ses bagages, son argent, et son chandail en cachemire qui lui avait coûté si cher. Il marchait donc à pas pressés sur la route de terre battue qui menait à son village paumé, torse nu, le vent dansant dans ses cheveux bizarrement argentés pour son jeune âge.

Au loin, il aperçut vaguement, et du coin de l'œil, une silhouette étrange. Piqué par la curiosité, il s'approcha. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose, il pressentait le malheur, mais après tout, il était trop curieux pour pouvoir lutter contre sa nature. Arrivé à quelques mètres de la silhouette, il la scruta prudemment.

C'était un animal massif, qui restait bizarrement caché dans l'ombre. Peut-être un gros chien errant… L'animal s'approcha de lui, et Yuuri vit ses longues pattes antérieures, ressemblant étrangement aux bras décharnés d'un humain affamé. Ces bras blancs se terminaient par des mains aux paumes petites et étroites, et aux doigts longs et fins comme des baguettes. Des ongles jaillissaient de ces doigts comme des griffes. Son poitrail, large et gris, était très impressionnant, beaucoup plus vaste que celui d'un chien. Yuuri trouvait cet animal de plus en plus bizarre et effrayant, mais subjugué par sa beauté, il ne pensa pas à s'enfuir. La bête avait une tête grise, allongée et triangulaire comme celle d'un loup. Ses yeux étaient dépareillés, l'un blanc nacré, l'autre rouge sang. Une sorte de cicatrice courait sur l'œil gauche – le rouge. Ses oreilles pointaient à travers une masse de longs poils argentés, et la gueule noire de la créature scintillait de dizaines de petites dents acérées.

Yuuri réussit enfin à reculer, horrifié, mais ne détacha pas son regard de l'animal, hypnotisé par le mouvement de balancier de la queue grise. Puis il se retourna, prêt à s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Il ne retrouva jamais ses amis.

_Il _bondit, jaillissant de l'ombre, pour retomber sur sa proie. La tête de l'humain claqua contre le sol et _Il_ comprit qu'_Il _l'avait tué. _Il _se pencha pour ouvrir son torse, mais entendit un bruit provenant de la route. Effrayé, _Il_ attrapa le cadavre pour s'enfoncer dans les bois. _Il_ coinça sa hanche entre ses mâchoires puissantes et s'enfuit en courant, traînant le corps tout en se délectant du sang qui commençait à couler dans sa bouche.

Enfin en sûreté, _Il_ lâcha la dépouille qui s'écrasa au sol, et, affamé, _Il_ s'employa à briser le sternum de l'humain. Il était assez musclé, ce qui rendait sa tâche difficile, mais au final, _Il _réussit à atteindre les côtes épaisses et blanches. Un grognement approbateur fit vibrer sa gorge grise et _Il_ plongea son museau dans le thorax pour en arracher les os, puis le cœur.

Tellement délicieux, le cœur… encore tout chaud et palpitant, plein de bon sang… _Il_ dévora ensuite un poumon et le foie brun et tendre. Tellement bon… _Il_ lécha le sang qui maculait ses lèvres noires, cherchant quel serait le prochain morceau. _Il_ avisa les yeux bleu nuit, horriblement déformés par la peur.

En grondant sourdement, _Il_ fit sauter le globe gauche de son orbite et le prit en gueule. La texture était étrange, et le goût assez inhabituel. _Il _parvint à croquer l'œil et un liquide visqueux se répandit sur sa langue et ses gencives. C'était bon. Mais un peu écoeurant… _Il_ s'écarta du corps vidé. Puis revint sur ses pas. Une jambe, peut-être ? _Il_ avisa le corps livide, à moitié nu, tout griffé, sale, troué à la hanche gauche, le visage défiguré, et surtout, l'immense trou rouge et noir de son torse. Puis, voyant les mouches se jeter en masse sur la charogne, _Il_ renonça à manger. Autant se trouver une autre proie. Après tout, le meilleur c'était le cœur. Et d'après sa courte expérience de prédateur, il n'y avait qu'un cœur par corps.

_Il_ repartit en chasse.

.xXx.

Inquiet malgré lui, Iruka avait finalement accompagné les ninjas chargés de retrouver Kakashi. Les deux équipes, celle qui devait récupérer les corps et celle qui devait retrouver l'Anbu, commenceraient la route ensemble, pour se séparer à la clairière où avait eu lieu l'affrontement.

-Oh merde, jura quelqu'un en découvrant l'immonde charnier.

Iruka retint difficilement un haut-le-cœur.

-C'est horrible… murmura-t-il.  
-On aurait dû venir plus tôt, soupira un autre. Regardez, celui-ci s'est déjà fait bouffer…

Le sensei regarda vaguement les traces de morsures dans le torse de celui qu'il reconnut comme étant Genma.

-Venez, Iruka-sensei… murmura un autre. On va se séparer chacun de son côté pour retrouver Kakashi-san. Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin.

Iruka acquiesça et sortit de la clairière.

Il essuya ses joues baignées de larmes. Le monde des shinobis était définitivement trop horrible pour lui.

Il déboucha sur une petite clairière isolée où courait un ruisseau. C'était joli. Il laissa son regard se promener sur cette vision réconfortante, puis faillit hurler d'horreur.

Un corps. Sur lequel était penché une sorte de loup ou de gros chien.

Sans réfléchir, Iruka lança un shuriken pour chasser l'animal, et courut vers le corps.  
Arrivé à trois pas du cadavre, il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

Il s'écarta avec frayeur, pleurant de plus belle. Il hurla, peut-être, il ne savait plus. Il se pencha en avant et son corps fut secoué d'un immense frisson de dégoût. Il vomit à ses pieds.  
Sa tête lui tournait, c'était trop horrible.

-Non, non… répéta-t-il, la voix éraillée de tristesse et de douleur.

Il s'était détourné pour ne plus voir le cadavre, mais tout lui revenait en flashes. Les cheveux gris en bataille. Le pantalon noir sali. La hanche gauche trouée. Les griffures et les cicatrices. Mais surtout, l'œil. L'orbite sanguinolente.

-Kakashi… murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée de sanglots.

Des paroles que son amant lui avait dites, des mois plus tôt, lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Quand je serai mort, je veux que tu recueilles mon corps. Ne les laisse pas m'enterrer avec les héros. Tu comprends ? Pas avec les héros. Prends mon corps et sors du village. Va quelque part, loin, sans rien dire aux autres. Quand tu seras suffisamment loin, enlève mon Sharingan et enterre-le sur une colline d'où on peut voir le village. C'est ce qu'Obito aurait voulu. »

« Et ton corps ? » avait demandé le sensei, des larmes dans la voix.

« Brûle-le, entièrement. Et mes cendres, tu les jetteras quelque part où Dieu ne les retrouvera jamais. Et brûle toutes mes affaires. Ne parle plus jamais de moi à quiconque, et ne pense plus à moi, et ne garde rien. Fais-moi disparaître du monde, le jour où je mourrai ».

Et Iruka avait éclaté en sanglots, parce que le saké faisait dire des choses vraiment horribles à son amant. Mais ses paroles restaient gravées en lui.

.xXx.

Kurenaï entendit un cri bizarre, et reconnut la voix d'Iruka. Elle courut dans la direction du cri, inquiète.

Elle pénétra dans une clairière magnifique, chantante de verdure, où sinuait un ruisseau.

-Sensei, tu…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Iruka debout devant une sorte de feu.

-Iruka ? Tu fais quoi ?

Elle s'approcha et vit, noirci dans les flammes, un corps humain. Iruka était immobile et muet, des larmes avaient tracé des sillons salés sur ses joues.

-Iruka… Qui est-ce ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous…  
-Arrêtez de chercher, il est mort… murmura Iruka en reniflant.

Kurenaï reposa les yeux sur le bûcher improvisé.

-Mais…  
-C'était comme ça qu'il… il ne voulait pas être enterré avec les héros… il… mais c'est pas… grave… je ne l'aimais plus, de toute façon.

Kurenaï fit semblant de gober le mensonge, tout en se demandant pourquoi Kakashi tenait tellement à se faire incinérer. Elle voulut prendre Iruka dans ses bras pour le réconforter, mais voyant son air rigide et droit, elle n'osa rien faire.

-Euh… je vais dire aux autres d'arrêter les recherches…

Elle sortit de la clairière, le cœur laminé.  
Combien d'hommes allaient-ils perdre comme cela ? Le monde des shinobi, ce n'était beau que dans les mangas.

.xXx.

Iruka était prostré dans son divan, scrutant les flammes rougeoyantes qui dansaient dans l'âtre, dévorant les pages des Icha Icha de Kakashi.

Il se sentait tellement vide, il ne savait plus s'il était triste. Peut-être que passé un certain seuil de détresse, le cœur se ferme et ne ressent plus rien.

Mais une fois le cœur fermé, que reste-t-il d'autre que la folie ? Kakashi avait connu trop de détresse, c'était cela qui l'avait mené à sa perte.

Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux repliés, essayant d'oublier ce qui s'était passé. Il se revoyait, errant entre les cinquante-neuf cadavres pour retrouver le Sharingan. Il l'avait finalement déniché, non loin de Genma, écrasé et souillé de terre. Sans un mot, il l'avait ramassé, et les autres l'avaient laissé faire. Il semblait tellement déconnecté qu'ils n'auraient jamais osé l'en empêcher. Il avait ôté son bandeau frontal et s'en était servi pour emballer l'œil. Puis il avait quitté la clairière et avait marché au hasard, avant de déboucher au sommet d'une colline. Il avait admiré la vue un instant, puis, ayant repéré le village, il avait décidé d'enterrer là les restes d'Obito.

Iruka releva la tête et se servit un autre verre de saké.

-C'est pas grave, murmura-t-il. De toute façon, il n'en avait rien à foutre de moi. Il allait mourir un jour ou l'autre. Maintenant au moins, je suis débarrassé de cet emmerdeur.

Mais ses mots sonnaient tellement creux qu'il fondit en larmes. Il avait perdu une partie de lui-même, l'homme qu'il aimait, l'homme pour qui il aurait donné son âme, il avait perdu celui pour qui il s'était battu pendant autant de temps… peut-être ne s'était-il pas assez battu ? Peut-être ses efforts n'avaient-ils servi à rien. Peut-être son amour était-il insuffisant, dans le fond. Il se sentait presque coupable de ne pas avoir su sauver Kakashi.

Il vida son verre de saké. Comment allait-il faire pour continuer, maintenant ? Parce qu'il avait beau détester Kakashi pour ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille… il continuait à l'aimer comme un damné, malgré tout…

Il se leva et jeta une nouvelle pile de livres dans l'âtre, avant d'aller se rasseoir, le regard vide.

Jusque quand allait-il souffrir à cause de lui ? Quand son calvaire allait-il enfin s'achever ?...

Il s'endormit, la bouteille de saké calée entre ses bras.

Le feu s'éteignit doucement et les cendres rougeoyantes achevèrent de consumer les dernières traces de l'ancienne existence de Kakashi.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Voilà pour le chapitre 4. Kakashi est donc transformé en loup... ou un truc approchant xD

Je précise, pour la clarté: j'ai fait à un moment une distinction entre "_Il_" et "Kakashi". "_Il_" c'est l'animal. J'utilise "Kakashi" quand je parle de sa part toujours humaine et civilisée. C'est "Kakashi" qui pense à Iruka et qui pleure, c'est "_Il_" qui mange les cadavres.

J'aime les reviews! (approche très subtile, je sais xD)

A la prochaine (dans moins de huit mois j'espère xD... je devrais pas en rire TT)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour! Comme je suis en vacances, je vais reprendre activement l'écriture de mes fics et récupérer mon retard dans tous mes fandoms! Vous êtes contentes, hein? xD

Je voulais publier un chapitre dans chacune de mes fics entamées, dans l'ordre d'ancienneté du dernier chapitre, et donc _logiquement_ j'aurais dû poster dans le fandom dgm avant de poster ici... mais j'ai été foudroyée par l'inspiration, et me voici!^^

Le ton de la fic change du tout au tout. Je quitte le gore, ça ne me réussit pas trop, et puis finalement c'est moins tripant que je ne croyais. Donc, je passe au angst, qui est mon domaine de prédilection (grouahahaha). Voici donc un chapitre angst! (d'ailleurs je vais changer la catégorie de cette fic pour la mettre dans "angst") Globalement du point de vue d'Iruka. On avance dans l'histoire! Je voudrais que la fic soit finie dans deux chapitres, et j'ai une vision parfaitement claire de la fin! J'avoue que j'ai totalement changé de plan par rapport au début... peut-être que cela va se sentir... je ne sais pas^^" J'espère que non xD

Petit résumé sur les chapitres précédents: Kakashi sombre depuis quelques temps dans une sorte de dépression nerveuse agrémentée d'une tendance à l'auto-destruction. Le masochisme est chose courante chez les ninjas. Le monde des shinobi a tendance à détraquer les hommes. Bref. Il perd petit à petit le contrôle de son Sharingan. Il s'inflige sans le vouloir des hallucinations morbides, son oeil saigne... c'est pas joyeux. Ce genre d'événements se répète à une fréquence alarmante, alors que, depuis le début, ce n'était arrivé qu'à la mort d'Obito, quand Sasuke a quitté Konoha et quand Yamato est tombé dans le coma suite à une mission avec lui. Iruka s'inquiète pour lui, mais Kakashi continue de partir en mission. Tsunade lui assigne d'ailleurs une mission d'un rang plus élevé que "S". Il s'agit de préserver la paix dans le pays, en affrontant dans un combat à trente contre trente les ninjas d'un pays ennemi. Si Konoha gagne, la paix sera sauvegardée. Si Konoha perd, le pays sera envahi. Kakashi est le dernier survivant, ce qui signifie que le village de la feuille a gagné. Mais il ne sort pas indemne de cette bataille: rendu fou par la voix d'Obito (ou de ce qu'il croit être Obito mais qui n'est que sa "mauvaise conscience"), il arrache son oeil. De plus, il a été terriblement affaibli physiquement. Sa hanche gauche est transpercée de part en part, et il n'a plus une goutte de chakra. Il tombe évanoui. De son côté, Iruka est mort d'inquiétude. Il erre, ivre, dans les rues du village. Là, il retrouve Kakashi. Il le ramène chez lui et le soigne, découvre ensuite que le chakra du ninja aux mille techniques a disparu entièrement. Il sent que Kakashi a changé. En effet, il n'exprime que du désintérêt ou de l'agressivité vis-à-vis de tout: lui-même, son père, Konoha... et Iruka. Ce dernier, n'en pouvant plus de ce qui ressemble de plus en plus à un amour à sens unique, chasse Kakashi de chez lui. Kakashi subit ensuite une transformation, au fur et à mesure qu'il quitte le village. Arrivé dans la forêt, il est totalement transformé en une sorte de loup à moitié humain. Sa conscience a disparu, il n'est plus Kakashi, il est "_Il_". _Il_ tue un homme qui ressemble étrangement à Kakashi, lui dévore les entrailles et l'oeil gauche. C'est alors qu'Iruka, qui accompagnait l'équipe de shinobis censés retrouver les cadavres des ninjas qui se sont battus dans la forêt au chapitre 2, découvre le corps de cet inconnu dans une clairière écartée. Il chasse le "loup" et se précipite vers le corps, qu'il prend pour celui de Kakashi (la ressemblance était très forte et par "coïncidence" (bien sûr je l'ai fait exprès^^), Yuuri (le mec qu'_Il_ a tué) est blessé aux mêmes endroits que l'était Kakashi). Croyant son amant mort, Iruka respecte ses dernières volontés: il brûle son corps avant d'enterrer l'oeil d'Obito (qu'il retrouve dans le charnier, dans l'autre clairière). **DONC**, Kakashi, transformé en loup, a tué un homme qui lui ressemblait. Le cadavre qu'Iruka trouve N'est PAS celui de Kakashi, mais celui de Yuuri. La bête (le "_Il_") court toujours dans la nature. Rentré chez lui, Iruka brûle toutes les affaires de Kakashi (comme il le lui avait demandé) et commence à boire pour noyer son chagrin. Le chapitre s'achève sur Iruka qui essaie d'être encore en colère contre Kakashi, mais qui n'y arrive pas car il se rend compte qu'il a perdu la moitié de lui-même. On devine une future dépression.

Voilà pour le résumé^^ J'ai démêlé le mystère du "cadavre de Kakashi", qui étrangement me semblait super-clair. Soit j'ai vraiment une tare génétique qui m'empêche de faire du bon implicite, soit mes petites lectrices me lisent alors qu'elles sont fatiguées ^^" (ce n'est pas un reproche, hein! C'est juste que, rongée par le doute quant à ma capacité à écrire, j'ai demandé à **ChibiKitsu** de lire ce fameux chapitre 4 et de me dire ce qu'elle avait compris, et vu qu'elle l'a lu à deux heures du matin, elle n'avait rien compris non plus. Donc j'hésite.)

Rien de particulier pour les RàR (vous ne soulevez pas de questions, je n'ai donc pas à y répondre xD), sinon un grand merci à toutes! Je m'excuse auprès d'**elinska** de l'avoir dégoûtée avec mon histoire d'oeil bouffé (mais c'était indispensable pour que Yuuri ressemble à Kakashi^^"), et je renvoie **Menty** à mon résumé pour l'explication sur le cadavre retrouvé par Iruka!

**Bonne lecture!  
**

**Chapitre 5**

Iruka se coucha sur le côté droit de son lit. Son côté. Cela faisait déjà trois mois, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à dormir du côté gauche. Le côté de Kakashi. Kakashi qui était mort, dévoré par un loup, ou une quelconque autre bête effroyable. Il ne pouvait pas, c'était tout.

Il ferma soigneusement les yeux, en espérant s'endormir vite. Il l'espérait chaque soir depuis trois mois. Mais on a beau espérer autant qu'on veut, ce genre de choses ne se commande pas.

Kakashi lui manquait. La voix de Kakashi. Le regard de Kakashi. Les mains de Kakashi. Les lèvres de Kakashi. Sa peau, sa langue, ses dents… Les mains d'Iruka glissèrent sur son corps, sous son pyjama. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'endormir ? A oublier ? A se résoudre à simplement tourner la page ?

-Kakashi… chuchota-t-il en se crispant légèrement. Kashi…

Il soupira presque douloureusement et se laissa retomber dans l'oreiller. Il se mit à sangloter silencieusement.

-Merde, merde, merde… marmonna-t-il en essuyant sa main dans ses draps.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Ces trois mois étaient trop lourds à porter. Trois mois avec la mort pour seule compagne…

Il se roula en boule sous les draps.

Trois mois de cauchemar. Pour lui, et pour le reste du village.

En quatre-vingt-neuf jours, vingt-sept habitants de Konoha avaient été mystérieusement tués. Ils avaient tous été égorgés et éviscérés par un animal sauvage. Tous les cadavres avaient été retrouvés dans la forêt aux abords du village, là où Iruka avait trouvé la dépouille de Kakashi. Ce qui avait fait supposer aux habitants de Konoha qu'une seule et unique bête avait tué tous ces gens. Tsunade avait levé une troupe de vingt ninjas pour trouver quel pouvait être cet animal. Les shinobis faisaient des battues dans la forêt tous les soirs, mais ne trouvaient rien. Cinq des ninjas désignés par la Hokage avaient été tués par la Bête. Le reste de l'équipe avait pu faire une description de l'animal. Les versions divergeaient légèrement, mais toutes s'accordaient en ce point : c'était un « loup ». « Une sorte de loup ». « Un grand loup à l'épaisse fourrure grise ». « Une créature mi-homme, mi-loup ». « Avec de longs membres d'homme, pâles et maigres ». « Un monstre de cauchemar ».

Quels que soient les discours, Iruka avait pu reconnaître l'espèce de chien errant ou de loup qu'il avait chassé de la clairière, le jour où il avait retrouvé le cadavre de Kakashi.

Voilà où il en était, où le village en était. Iruka était amorphe et esseulé. Konoha perdait un habitant tous les trois jours. Une Bête rôdait autour du village, et personne ne savait quoi faire pour se protéger. Les aspirants ninjas étaient contraints de rester dans l'enceinte du village, il en allait de même pour les civils. On évitait autant que possible la forêt. Mais alors, les villages voisins subissaient aussi des pertes dues à la Bête affamée. Tsunade cherchait désespérément l'origine de ce monstre.

Les temps étaient sombres.

Les suicides se multipliaient, au fur et à mesure que des épouses se retrouvaient veuves, que des enfants devenaient orphelins et que des hommes perdaient leurs fils.

Iruka avait assisté au désespoir d'un de ses élèves, dont le frère et le père avaient été tués par la Bête, et dont la mère s'était pendue. Le pauvre gamin n'avait pas tardé à se jeter lui-même dans la gueule du loup. Dans la forêt.

Si même les gosses cherchaient la mort, alors c'est qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

Konoha était le village de ninjas le plus réputé du monde. Et son histoire séculaire allait s'achever à cause d'un loup.

Iruka se vit avec un kunaï entre les doigts, face à un grand loup aux bras d'humain. Il se regarda lui enfoncer la lame dans le sternum et sourit avec une satisfaction sauvage.

Vengé.

.xXx.

_Il _lapa la surface d'une flaque d'eau avec lenteur et délectation. Rien de tel qu'un peu d'eau fraîche après une journée de chasse.

_Il_ avait suffisamment mangé, _Il _pourrait tenir quelques jours de jeûne, tapi dans un coin d'ombre. _Il_ aimait cette vie. Manger, boire, dormir.

Pas de peur, pas de douleur.

Des hommes avaient plusieurs fois failli l'attraper. _Il_ les avait bien vite neutralisés, et en était sorti sans la moindre blessure. Pas de souffrance.

_Il_ passa sa langue sur ses babines retroussées, puis s'écarta de la flaque pour se reculer dans une zone sombre, sous un arbre aux branchages bas.

Puis soudain, alors qu'_Il_ allait s'endormir, une vive douleur vrilla son thorax.

_Il_ gémit en se tordant de souffrance, la gueule ouverte et la langue pendante. C'était un tel supplice, et _Il_ n'en comprenait même pas la cause. Alors qu'_Il_ sombrait dans l'inconscience, un visage se dessina dans son esprit. Un visage en larmes, barré d'une fine cicatrice et balayé de cheveux noirs. La souffrance explosa comme une gerbe d'étincelles et _Il_ se sentit mourir.

.xXx.

Iruka marchait à pas lents dans les couloirs de l'Académie, lorsque les haut-parleurs hurlèrent une information capitale.

« Le Hokage appelle tous les Chuunin et Jônin dans son bureau ! »

Il fronça les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules, fataliste. De toute façon, elle allait encore leur annoncer qu'une nouvelle victime avait été retrouvée éventrée aux abords du village.

L'Homme s'habitue vite à l'horreur, et ce qui en temps de paix est une souffrance indicible devient en temps de guerre un événement anodin.

Le professeur suivit ses collègues jusqu'à la tour du Hokage et se retrouva avec tous les autres dans son bureau.

Lorsque tous les ninjas furent rassemblés, Tsunade se décida à parler. Elle avait une expression solennelle sur le visage et ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire semblait lui peser.

-J'ai… une bonne nouvelle. Et une mauvaise.

Murmures dans l'assemblée. Une bonne nouvelle ? En ces temps de désolation ? Impensable.

-La bonne, c'est que j'ai identifié la cause de l'apparition de la Bête. Par la même occasion, j'ai découvert comment la tuer. La mauvaise, c'est que la Bête… n'est pas un monstre. Par conséquent, la tuer sera un dilemme de premier ordre pour qui se retrouvera face à elle.

Les langues se délièrent. Bien sûr que c'était un monstre ! Ce ne serait pas un dilemme de tuer la Bête ! Ce serait l'ultime vengeance !

-Silence ! s'écria la Hokage.

Une main se leva. Tsunade acquiesça.

-Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « dilemme » ? demanda le ninja qui avait levé la main.

-La Bête… est un humain.

L'incompréhension passa sur tous les visages. Un humain ?

-Vous savez tous que, face à une douleur trop grande, le corps libère des endorphines qui stoppent totalement la souffrance. Ainsi, un homme peut se couper le bras sans rien sentir. De même, si on est confronté à une souffrance morale insurmontable, notre esprit bloque la détresse et nous ne ressentons plus rien. L'être humain est naturellement capable de créer des remparts contre les traumatismes.

Iruka s'appuya contre un mur en soupirant. L'être humain est l'animal le plus faible au monde. Obligé de renoncer à ses sens pour ne pas perdre la raison.

-Les ninjas sont plus que des hommes, continua Tsunade. Nous avons le chakra. C'est toute la différence.

Tous les Chuunin et tous les Jônin étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

-Le chakra protège les ninjas. Il décuple leurs forces, referme leurs blessures. Et dans les cas les plus graves… il aide notre esprit à s'isoler des traumatismes.

Un « quoi ? » s'échappa de toutes les lèvres.

-Bref, si le degré de souffrance morale et physique est trop élevé, et que nous ne disposons plus d'assez de chakra pour nous défendre nous-même, le centre de malaxage du chakra développe une sorte de fonction inconsciente. Il produit un bouclier autour de notre esprit. Il enferme notre conscience, nos souvenirs… toute notre âme. Il ne reste que notre animalité. Nos instincts. La transformation morale est suivie d'une transformation physique. Un ninja peut ainsi se transformer en animal sauvage.

Iruka lâcha une exclamation incrédule. Le chakra pouvait faire ça ?

-C'est très rare, pour la bonne raison que très peu d'hommes sont confrontés à une souffrance suffisante pour se transformer de la sorte. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas compris tout de suite. Mais maintenant tout est clair, la Bête est un ninja que le tourment a rendu fou. Je ne peux pas savoir s'il vient de notre village ou d'un autre. Je ne peux pas vous dire pour quelles raisons il se trouve ici en particulier. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est l'un de nous. Un ninja. Un homme qui s'est battu pour protéger les siens. Un homme qui a souffert. Qui souffre sans doute encore. Celui qui tuera la Bête ne sera pas un héros. Ce sera un ninja qui a tué un autre ninja. Ce sera un homme qui a achevé un blessé. Je ne veux plus entendre le mot « vengeance ». On se venge lorsqu'on nous a fait du mal consciemment. On ne se venge pas d'un animal blessé.

Le jeune professeur arrêta d'écouter à ce moment précis. Il eut envie de sortir, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer. On parlait de choses sérieuses, il n'avait pas le droit de montrer qu'il s'en foutait.

Parce qu'il s'en foutait. Il se foutait royalement de savoir qui était cette Bête, il se foutait de savoir si c'était un homme honorable ou un criminel. La Bête avait tué son homme. La Bête avait décimé son village. La Bête allait payer.

Il entendit vaguement Tsunade parler d'éthique et de pitié. Mais son cerveau capta très clairement l'explication qu'elle donna ensuite.

-L'origine de la transformation correspond au centre du chakra, c'est-à-dire le cœur. Au niveau de la poitrine se situe donc l'épicentre de la métamorphose, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Cet épicentre est reconnaissable par son aspect : il s'agit généralement d'une tache plus claire sur la fourrure, en forme de spirale. Pour tuer la Bête, il suffit de détruire le bouclier qu'elle s'est forgé. Pour ce faire, vous devrez enfoncer une lame au niveau de la spirale, puis envoyer une décharge de chakra au niveau de la blessure. Cette impulsion compensera le manque de chakra qui était à l'origine de la transformation. Il s'agit d'un des moyens les plus efficaces pour qu'un ninja transformé en animal retrouve sa forme humaine. La blessure à la poitrine combinée à la brûlure du chakra tuera automatiquement la Bête. Et si cela ne suffit pas, la disparition de cette carapace exposera la Bête à la violence du monde extérieure, qu'elle n'a plus connue depuis trois mois. Ce qui est tout aussi mortel.

Iruka pensa aux escargots qu'il élevait quand il était enfant et dont il avait, poussé par une cruauté puérile, arraché la coquille.

Tsunade précisa que tout autre type d'attaque était vain contre la Bête, la créature étant presque totalement invulnérable, puis laissa partir les shinobis.

-Iruka ! appela-t-elle avant que le professeur ait eu le temps de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Il se retourna à contrecœur.

-Oui, Tsunade-sama ?

Ils étaient seuls dans son bureau.

-Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle avec sollicitude.

Iruka se demanda ce qu'il devait répondre à ce genre de question. Devait-il dire la vérité et lui hurler qu'il allait très mal et que la seule chose qui pourrait le libérer de son tourment était une tête de loup plantée sur une pique ? Ou devait-il mentir et sourire comme d'habitude en assurant que oui, tout va bien, après tout ça fait déjà trois mois qu'il est mort, c'est largement assez pour faire son deuil, n'est-ce pas, venez, je vous paie un ramen.

Il ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre et adressa à la Hokage un regard inexpressif pour toute réponse.

-Je te l'avais déjà proposé il y a trois mois, mais tu avais refusé…

Ah. Cette stupide histoire de vacances. Iruka acquiesça en silence, morose.

-Je sais que tu n'y tiens pas. Toutefois, ceci n'est pas une proposition courtoise que tu peux accepter ou refuser à ta guise, Iruka. Je te déclare en vacances, de gré ou de force, tu vas te reposer et trouver un moyen de chasser ce vague à l'âme.

Iruka faillit lui rétorquer qu'en ces temps troublés, il avait autant le droit que quiconque d'avoir du vague à l'âme, et puis d'abord c'est pas du vague à l'âme, c'est un profond dégoût de la vie. Non mais.

Elle se remit à parler avant qu'il ait eu le temps de formuler une objection.

-En cas de crise, il faut avant tout savoir se serrer les coudes. Le plus important est donc le moral. Si tu ne l'as pas, tu perdras automatiquement. Et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons, car tu es une personne très importante pour le village. Il est important que nous gardions la tête hors de l'eau, et que nous conservions l'esprit de combativité, l'espoir. Si on y croit tous, on surmontera cette situation. Sinon, on perdra.

-Il ne me reste plus grand-chose à perdre, réussit-il à articuler.

-Il te reste toujours ton âme, dit Tsunade avec un demi-sourire.

Iruka songea que c'était là un bien lourd fardeau qui avait peu d'avantages. Et pour preuve : à la première difficulté, notre chakra s'empressait de la transformer en instinct animal. Inutile et vulnérable. Autant être des machines de guerre sans histoire, au moins ça causait moins de tracas. Et puis, un pantin sans âme n'a pas à pleurer la perte de son amant dévoré par une bête sauvage.

Le professeur s'inclina avec un « au revoir, Hokage-sama », puis sortit du bureau, non sans avoir promis à Tsunade qu'il ne donnerait plus cours pendant un mois, le temps de retrouver ses esprits.

.xXx.

Iruka ferma la porte de son appartement derrière lui. Il ôta sa veste et la jeta dans un coin.

-Vacances, murmura-t-il.

Les dernières vacances qu'il avait eues remontaient à trois mois. Pour ces vacances, il avait planifié une semaine de câlins intensifs avec Kakashi, qui avait été réduite à néant suite à sa mission-suicide. Autant dire que ce souvenir lui filait le cafard et ne l'aidait pas à savoir quoi faire de son mois de congé.

Il s'arracha à ses autres vêtements avec un soupir. Il se dirigea vers sa douche, ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau et se plaça sous le jet brûlant. Il promena son regard sur les vitres de la cabine. La vapeur envahit les cloisons et révéla une inscription qu'il avait tracée, des mois plus tôt, du bout de son doigt sur la condensation.

Un K et un I entourés d'un cœur.

Ce jour-là, ils avaient fait l'amour sous la douche avant de tracer ce symbole idiot que les gamins gravent dans l'écorce des arbres. Et la vapeur l'avait fait réapparaître.

Iruka l'effaça d'un revers de la main en se jurant de nettoyer les vitres de sa douche dans les prochains jours.

Soudain il se mit à pleurer. C'était trop dur.

-Kakashi… Kakashi, je t'aime tellement…

.xXx.

_Il_ se mit à gronder sourdement dans son sommeil.

-Grrrrrka… Grmmruka…

Certains savants s'accordent à dire que les animaux ne rêvent pas. Mais _Il_ rêvait bel et bien, en cet instant présent. _Il_ rêvait d'un humain. Sa peau mate était nue et sa chair semblait appétissante. Des trombes d'eau s'abattaient sur son dos couvert de cicatrices, ses cheveux noirs étaient plaqués sur son visage. Les muscles roulaient sous sa peau. Attirants.

Et pourtant, _Il_ ne le voyait pas comme une proie. Pas comme ces dizaines d'autres humains aux muscles si tendres à manger.

_Il_ enfonça ses ongles de loup dans la terre avec un nouveau grognement.

« Kakashi » murmurait l'humain de son rêve. « Kakashi, je t'aime tellement… ».

_Il_ fronça le museau, frappé par une douleur qui se mua tout à coup en une incroyable volupté.

Personne ne vit la fourrure de son dos disparaître comme par magie, ni ses oreilles s'arrondir et reprendre leur place initiale, ni ses membres rétrécir et retrouver leur musculature humaine.

L'espace d'un instant, _Il_ redevint Kakashi, un homme nu au fin fond de la forêt, un homme que quelqu'un, quelque part, aimait, un homme qui aimait.

Le néant succéda à ce rêve.

La fourrure reprit ses droits sur le corps de la Bête.

_Il_ se retourna dans son sommeil, ses mâchoires claquèrent violemment dans un bâillement bestial.

_Il_ ouvrit les yeux, prêt pour une nouvelle chasse.

.xXx.

Naruto entra dans l'appartement d'Iruka avec hésitation, avec un paquet informe sous le bras. Habituellement, son ancien sensei lui ouvrait quand il frappait à la porte. Là, non.

-Heu… y a quelqu'un ? Normalement, oui, parce que la porte était ouverte et qu'aucun ninja digne de ce nom ne quitte son appart' en laissant la porte ouverte, donc… je déduis que vous êtes là. Iruka-sensei ?

Le silence lui répondit.

Le blond entra dans la cuisine et vit Iruka en train de nettoyer le carrelage avec acharnement.

-Yo ! Vous faites quoi ? le salua Naruto en posa délicatement son paquet sur une chaise.

-Le ménage, marmonna le Chuunin sans le regarder.

Naruto vit ses yeux rougis par les pleurs.

-Vous vous arrêterez bien pour discuter, non ?

Iruka resta à quatre pattes sur le sol mouillé, sans rien dire, sans bouger. Il essuya sa joue avec son poignet.

-Je veux pas discuter. Y a rien à dire. Rien à raconter.

-Sensei. Vous allez lâcher cette putain d'éponge, vous allez vous asseoir sur une putain de chaise et vous allez me déballer tout ce qui ne va pas !

Iruka lui obéit à contrecœur. Il n'avait jamais rien pu refuser à son filleul.

-J'ai vraiment pas envie de parler, Naruto.

-Moi si. Bon, où vous rangez votre thé, déjà ?

L'Anbu fouillait les placards avec un sans-gêne à pleurer.

-Pas de thé. Le saké est sous l'évier, dit Iruka en essuyant ses mains couvertes de savonnée.

-Non, non, pas d'alcool. Bon, puisqu'il n'y a rien d'autre on boira de l'eau, soupira Naruto en sortant deux verres et en les remplissant au robinet.

Il posa les verres sur la table et s'assit face à son professeur. Il se pencha un peu vers le paquet qu'il avait déposé sur l'autre chaise, comme pour vérifier quelque chose, puis se redressa et planta son regard bleu droit dans celui d'Iruka.

-Une des phases importantes dans la dépression, commença Naruto, est de mettre des mots sur ce qui nous ronge.

-Kakashi est mort, dit Iruka en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

-C'est pas suffisant, ça, soupira Naruto.

-Pas suffisant ? s'offusqua Iruka.

-C'est pas le fait qu'il soit mort qui te tourmente, et tu le sais. Ce qui te tourmente c'est qu'il ne soit pas là.

Iruka faillit lui rétorquer que l'un entraînait logiquement l'autre et que son affirmation était idiote, mais il n'y arriva pas. Naruto, son petit Naruto, était là, face à lui. Son visage n'avait plus rien de celui d'un enfant, disparue la bouille ronde et potelée, disparus les grands sourires pleins de dents. Son expression était grave et sérieuse. C'était un adulte qui lui parlait, un adulte qui avait déjà côtoyé plusieurs fois la mort, un adulte capable de comprendre et soigner la douleur. Et ce ne fut qu'en le regardant sous cet angle qu'Iruka comprit que non, la mort ne fait pas aussi mal que l'absence.

Des morts, il y en avait tous les jours. Mais Kakashi, ce n'était pas pareil. Parce que Kakashi avait toujours été là et qu'aujourd'hui il était absent.

-Je sais, chuchota Iruka.

-Dis ce qui te fait mal, le pressa le blond.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que le Chuunin remarqua le tutoiement. Il n'était plus le professeur de Naruto.

-Ce qui me fait mal… ce qui me fait mal, c'est qu'il est parti sans m'avoir jamais dit qu'il m'aimait. Il est parti sans qu'on n'ait rien construit. Je pourrais dire « sa mort m'a détruit ». Mais il n'y avait rien à détruire quand il est mort, parce que rien n'avait été bâti. Ce qui me fait mal, c'est qu'il a survécu à plus d'un massacre, et qu'il a été tué par un loup, parce que je n'ai pas eu la force de le retenir alors que je savais qu'il n'avait pas de chakra. Ce qui me fait mal c'est que quand il m'a dit toutes ces horreurs je n'avais rien de tangible pour le retenir. Rien ne nous liait.

-Horreurs ? répéta Naruto.

-On s'était engueulés le soir où il a disparu.

Iruka se tut un moment et vida son verre. Sa gorge lui faisait mal.

-Si j'avais eu la force de le rendre heureux, rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

Le blond s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose, mais Iruka continua sur sa lancée.

-J'ai souvent voulu être une femme. Pas comme tu peux le croire, pas pour… Non, je voulais être une femme pour que Kakashi me fasse un enfant par accident. Pour que quelque chose naisse de mon amour pour lui. Pour élever ce gosse avec lui et lui prouver qu'on peut être heureux quand on a quelqu'un à protéger. Si j'avais été une femme, je lui aurais fait des tas de gosses, on aurait été une famille heureuse, on ne se serait pas engueulés ce soir-là et il ne serait pas mort aujourd'hui.

Il essaya de se retenir de penser à la famille qu'ils auraient fondé. Il essaya de ne pas imaginer les enfants aux cheveux noirs ou argentés, aux yeux noisette ou orage.

-C'est marrant que tu me dises ça, commença Naruto en sachant pertinemment bien que ce n'était pas marrant du tout. Parce que mon voisin a été tué par la Bête il y a deux jours et sa femme s'est suicidée hier.

Iruka le regarda avec une expression atterrée.

-Elle était enceinte, expliqua le blond, les yeux baissés sur son verre d'eau. Quand son époux est mort, je veux dire. Elle a accouché dans son appartement, seule. Quand elle a compris qu'elle ne pourrait jamais élever l'enfant de celui qu'elle aimait et qui est mort… Elle s'est taillé les veines.

-Quoi ? balbutia Iruka, désespéré.

-C'était hier soir. J'ai été réveillé par les cris du gosse. Je suis entré dans l'appartement, la porte était ouverte. J'ai trouvé ma voisine exsangue dans le salon, à côté du bébé qui braillait.

Iruka avait une expression de plus en plus douloureuse.

-Pauvre gosse…

Naruto se mit à décrire la scène. Le bébé couvert de sang et de placenta, la voisine livide et déjà froide. Le sang de la mère se mêlant au sang du fils.

-J'ai pris l'enfant et je l'ai nettoyé, après avoir appelé une équipe pour s'occuper du corps. J'ai nourri le môme et il s'est endormi d'épuisement. Il l'a échappée belle, je dois dire.

-Pourquoi tu me racontes ça ? demanda le sensei.

-Je saurai jamais m'occuper d'un enfant. Pas avec les missions, et tout. La maison est vide quatre jours sur cinq. Toi tu sais faire ça. Tu t'es si bien occupé de moi…

-Naruto, non, commença Iruka.

-Tu adores les enfants. Tu sais comment les prendre, tu sais t'en occuper. Moi non, et je veux pas que ce pauvre gosse moisisse dans un orphelinat. Il a déjà assez souffert, à peine né. S'il te plaît. Pour moi.

-Non, Naruto. J'ai presque trente ans, j'ai plus…

-Ne me dis pas que t'es trop vieux ! s'exclama Naruto.

-Mais tu crois que je peux rendre un gamin heureux ? se lamenta Iruka.

-Moi, tu m'as rendu heureux, répliqua calmement le blond.

-A l'époque, je ne buvais pas plus de saké que d'eau. J'ai constamment la gueule de bois.

-Et alors ? Tu n'auras qu'à ralentir sur l'alcool.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'un gosse qui a perdu ses deux parents à la naissance a besoin d'un père adoptif dépressif ?

-Tu as dit toi-même qu'avoir un enfant à protéger rend heureux. Ce sera profitable pour vous deux.

-Va le mettre à l'orphelinat.

-Non ! Ce gosse, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé. C'est moi qui m'en suis occupé le premier. Je suis quasiment son père. Je le mettrai où je veux, et où je veux c'est chez toi.

-Et si moi aussi je me taille les veines ? le provoqua Iruka.

-Tu ne le feras pas, parce que tu ne voudras pas traumatiser le môme.

Iruka faillit hurler d'exaspération. Il se contint en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Et… il a pas de nom ? Que tu l'appelles toujours « le gosse » ou « le môme »…

-Sa mère est morte sans même lui avoir tranché son cordon ombilical, comment tu veux qu'elle lui ait donné un nom ?

-Mais il a peut-être des grands-parents !

-Tu crois que je l'aurais gardé chez moi si j'avais su qu'il avait de la famille ? Ce gosse est seul au monde. Comme moi.

Iruka lui répondit machinalement ce qu'il lui disait toujours depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

-Tu n'es pas seul, tu m'as, moi.

Naruto eut un sourire triomphal. C'est ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il attrapa délicatement le paquet sur la chaise et le posa sur la table.

-Regarde, et ose me dire qu'il ne mérite pas d'avoir quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui, quelqu'un pour lui dire « tu n'es pas seul, tu m'as, moi ».

Il défit lentement les linges qui emballaient son paquetage et dévoila le visage d'un bébé endormi. Il était encore un peu fripé et avait l'air bougon, ce qui était normal pour son très jeune âge. Naruto déballa entièrement l'enfant, qui se retrouva nu sur la table.

Iruka fit non de la tête.

-Naruto, laisse-moi, tu ne peux pas comprendre…

-C'est toi qui ne peut pas comprendre. Ce gosse, il ne connaîtra jamais ses parents. Tout ce qu'il saura, c'est qu'ils sont morts à cause d'une bête sauvage. Il sera seul. Seul au monde. Moi je peux comprendre ça.

-Mais je suis incapable de sauver quelqu'un ! Je n'ai rien à donner à ce gosse !

Iruka criait, les mains recroquevillées sur sa poitrine, comme pour prouver à Naruto que rien ne s'y trouvait, et qu'il avait beau fouiller de ses doigts, il ne pouvait rien tirer de ce cœur. Il ne pouvait rien donner de lui-même. Il avait déjà essayé. Avec Sasuke, avec Kakashi. Sasuke avait déserté, Kakashi était mort.

A ces cris s'ajoutèrent ceux du bébé, qui venait de se réveiller.

-Oh merde…

Naruto attrapa maladroitement l'enfant et le berça encore plus gauchement. Les cris redoublèrent.

-T'as pas d'allure, s'exclama Iruka en lui arrachant le bébé des bras. C'est comme ça qu'on fait.

Il était minuscule. Il tenait presque entièrement dans ses deux larges mains. Il le plaça contre son torse et le berça doucement, en murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Remarquant que l'enfant cherchait le contact avec la peau nue qui dépassait de son encolure, Iruka enleva son T-shirt sans réfléchir.

Le gosse se blottit contre sa peau tiède et cessa de pleurer.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'Iruka se rendit pleinement compte qu'il avait un enfant dans les bras. Qu'il berçait un bébé dont il ne voulait pas, deux minutes auparavant.

-Il t'adore déjà, sourit Naruto.

-C'est pas dur, à cet âge, marmonna Iruka avec mauvaise foi.

-Garde-le. Tu sais que c'est ce qu'il faut faire.

Iruka baissa les yeux vers le petit bonhomme qui s'était de nouveau assoupi. Il acquiesça doucement.

-Ok... Mais comment on va l'appeler ?

-Kakashi ? tenta Naruto.

Iruka secoua la tête, avec un petit sourire attendri. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'enfant.

-C'est très mauvais de donner le nom d'un mort à un enfant.

-Ok, je te laisse choisir, alors.

-Ookami.

-Tu vas pas l'appeler « loup » ? s'horrifia Naruto.

-Si. Parce qu'il a survécu à la Bête, contrairement à ceux qui devaient être là pour lui. Comme moi.

Naruto acquiesça, il comprenait.

-Umino Ookami. Ça sonne bien.

L'Anbu souriait, le Chuunin se sentit obligé de répondre à son sourire.

.xXx.

Iruka se coucha sur le côté droit de son lit. Son côté.

Il s'endormit en serrant dans sa main la petite main d'Ookami, qui dormait du côté gauche.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Je vous avouerai que l'idée du bébé m'est tombée dessus... cet après-midi, vers quatre heures trente, alors que je digérais encore mon petit-déjeuner (j'aime me réveiller à 13 heures en vacances xD). C'est en grande partie à cause de (ou grâce à^^) ce petit Ookami que la fic va prendre une toute autre tournure. Par contre, l'explication de la transformation était très ancienne et j'y avais longtemps réfléchi. Si elle vous paraît peu claire, ou incohérente, ou peu en rapport avec les réalités du manga, n'hésitez pas à me le dire! Je suis prête à corriger, au besoin^^

J'essaierai de poster un autre chapitre avant la fin des vacances (je ne promets rien, j'ai compris depuis bien longtemps que j'ai du mal à tenir mes promesses^^")!

Des reviews, please? (yeux de chien battu)

Au fait! Juste pour mon information: est-ce que vous pourriez me rassurer (ou m'enfoncer, selon) sur ma façon d'écrire? Je veux dire: est-ce que je suis suffisamment claire dans ma façon d'écrire des informations implicites? Je n'aime pas dire tout le temps les choses tel quel, j'essaie de mettre des symboles, des images... de faire des analogies, aussi. Pour que le texte soit plus léger, et en même temps plus complexe. Du coup, si je suis totalement incompréhensible, ça sert à rien xD J'ai bien retenu la leçon du chapitre 2 et j'ai essayé d'écrire la suite en tenant compte de mes erreurs de l'époque. Cependant, si je manque toujours de clarté, j'aimerais être vite mise au courant pour rectifier le tir! Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aidera pour mes autres fics!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Je suis de retour avec l'avant-dernier chapitre! Oui, vous avez bien lu, c'est l'avant-dernier. Il était temps que je finisse, en même temps, après un an TT C'est bizarre... d'arriver à la fin de cette fic qui était censée être une "détente" mais qui m'a pris la tête pendant un an... étrange... Bref.**  
**

**Melian24 **Merci beaucoup ! Je suis par contre dans l'obligation de te dire que… je vais réduire en miettes l'optimisme de la fin de mon chapitre précédent^^'' Eh oui, ce n'est pas un mini-bébé qui va résoudre le problème de la Bête… bien qu'il ait une certaine importance. Bref, je ne t'en dis pas plus et je te laisse lire !

**Lylye14 **merci à toi aussi ! ça me rassure de voir que je réussis à rester claire même quand je pars en trip xD J'espère que la suite conviendra à tes attentes !

**elinska** Heureuse de ne pas t'avoir traumatisée à vie avec cet œil xD Je vais répondre honnêtement à ta question : je suis fan des happy ends. Mais je sais accepter la mort de mes personnages préférés lorsqu'elle est logique et obligatoire… quant à savoir si je vais ou pas tuer Kakashi… tu verras bien ! Merci pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Miss Osaki** Merci ! Je ne sais plus si je t'ai répondu par mp ou pas (oui, je sais, je suis très distraite^^''') Oui, je publie pas mal pour l'instant… pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai une grosse inspiration pour l'instant xD Durant mes deux semaines de vacances, j'ai écrit 165 pages de divers textes xD Oui, Ookami est trop mignon… mais comme je l'ai dit à Melian, malheureusement, ce n'est que provisoire… Merci pour les compliments, je suis très flattée (aïe, mon ego me fait mal xD)

Bonne lecture tout le monde!

**Chapitre 6**

Iruka ouvrit les yeux et s'étira. Ookami était blotti contre son flanc. Il le regarda pensivement. Passa un doigt sur son front bombé. Sur son nez minuscule.

Le bébé grimaça et ouvrit ses grands yeux gris.

-Aww, t'es trop chou ! s'écria le jeune professeur en l'attrapant et en le soulevant du lit.

Le petit rit doucement, d'un beau rire de bébé. Le brun le serra contre lui avec amour. Oui, il était amoureux de ce gosse. Il s'en occupait depuis trois semaines seulement, mais il était totalement sous le charme. Naruto avait raison, finalement. Il se leva, en gardant l'enfant contre lui. Il était si petit, si mignon, il ne pouvait tout simplement plus le lâcher.

Il en était au point qu'il ne pensait presque plus à Kakashi. Comme si Ookami remplissait tellement son esprit qu'il en avait chassé sa douleur. Et les bouteilles de saké étaient restées à leur place, sous l'évier.

-Tu sais, Ooka-chan, chuchota-t-il en le déposant sur un coussin sur la table de la cuisine. Je t'aime beaucoup.

Le petit garçon le regarda droit dans les yeux en gazouillant.

-Je te le redirai quand tu seras en âge de comprendre, mais… tu m'as aidé à surmonter quelque chose de vraiment dur, tu sais.

Il eut l'impression qu'il pouvait le comprendre, étrangement, parce que ses yeux si grands semblaient boire ses paroles. Alors, tout bas comme un secret, il lui raconta Kakashi. Il avait toujours la gorge un peu serrée, mais il n'y eut que des larmes de douce nostalgie sur ses joues.

-Il avait du mal à me parler… mais je sais que dans le fond, il y avait vraiment quelque chose entre nous. Comme un lien, tu sais. Je sentais quand il allait mal… et je suis sûr qu'il sentait à quel point j'étais prêt à tout pour lui. Je crois… on aurait pu être heureux. Alors, ça me soulage un peu. Je me dis que ce n'était pas voué à l'échec. Je me dis que j'ai quand même vécu de belles années avec lui.

Ookami fit une petite bulle de salive entre ses lèvres roses et Iruka rit doucement. Il embrassa son front, puis murmura « tu m'as sauvé la vie, Ookami. »

.xXx.

_Il _courait après un lapin – les proies humaines se faisaient rares – lorsque tout à coup, quelqu'un parla à voix basse dans son esprit.

« …quelque chose entre nous. Comme un lien… »

_Il_ s'arrêta de courir et Kakashi se retrouva assis dans le sous-bois, nu et hébété.

-Où est-ce que je suis ? murmura-t-il en se levant.

Il posa une main sur son visage et sentit du bout des doigts le bord de son œil vide. La mémoire lui revint et la douleur l'assomma. La fourrure revint sur son corps, plus drue et plus épaisse, ses crocs étaient plus longs et ses griffes plus tranchantes. S'il lui était resté une once de conscience humaine, il se serait peut-être rendu compte que cet étrange lien qui s'était tissé entre lui et Iruka au fil des ans était le seul capable de lui rendre son humanité. Parce que l'amour du professeur lui avait toujours donné ce sentiment d'être protégé…

_Il _reprit sa course, oublieux de toutes ces considérations d'humains.

.xXx.

-Paraît que les victimes sont moins nombreuses, dit Naruto en agitant ses baguettes en direction d'Iruka.

-Victimes ? répéta le brun en essayant de faire boire à Ookami une cuillère de bouillon de ses ramen.

Ils étaient à Ichiraku, comme quand Naruto était gosse et que Kakashi était vivant.

-Ben oui, les victimes de la Bête ! s'exclama le blond en roulant les yeux.

Iruka rit doucement, du bouillon coulait sur le menton du bébé. Il l'essuya avec un sourire attendri, puis installa l'enfant plus confortablement sur ses genoux et se mit à manger. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à son filleul.

-Tu t'en fous ? s'étonna Naruto. Je croyais que tu faisais partie de ceux qui voulaient absolument dégommer la Bête.

-Plus maintenant. J'ai Ookami, j'ai plus envie de me battre.

Naruto acquiesça doucement.

-Tsunade pense que puisque la Bête a moins de victimes, elle va se rapprocher du village. La semaine prochaine, on doit faire une battue à la lisière de la forêt. Seuls les volontaires y iront, et on risque d'être beaucoup.

-Tu vas en faire partie ? demanda Iruka en caressant les mèches de cheveux noirs qui commençaient à pousser sur le crâne d'Ookami.

-Oui. Je pense que cette fois, on l'aura.

Iruka eut une moue approbative. Dans les quatre derniers mois, c'est-à-dire depuis le jour où Tsunade leur avait expliqué la nature de la Bête, il y avait eu plusieurs battues qui avaient été organisées par quelques groupes de ninjas. Elles avaient toutes échoué, et les pertes avaient été nombreuses pour Konoha. Mais cette fois, ce serait différent. L'organisation serait meilleure, il y aurait plus de shinobis et la Bête serait plus facile à localiser et à attaquer.

-Ça va se faire par équipe de deux. J'irai avec Sakura-chan.

-Oui, c'est mieux d'y aller avec quelqu'un qui saura te soigner si tu te fais arracher un membre.

Iruka n'avait même pas pensé à dire cela méchamment. C'était une constatation.

-Il reste combien de ninjas valides ? interrogea tout à coup Iruka.

Il venait de se souvenir de la liste impressionnante de noms qui s'étaient rajoutés sur le monument funéraire.

-Tsunade dit que ça devrait aller.

-Tant que vous n'envoyez pas de Gennins se faire charcuter… dit Iruka.

Il venait de reprendre le travail deux mois plus tôt – la Hokage lui avait accordé un mois de congé en plus pour s'occuper d'Ookami – et il n'allait pas laisser ses élèves se faire envoyer au massacre, situation désespérée ou pas.

-Donc… hésita Naruto en repoussant son bol vide – déjà le quatrième. Tu ne feras pas partie de la battue ?

-Non. Je ne vais pas aller risquer de me faire tuer. Pas avec Ooka-chan. Il a besoin de moi.

Le bébé répondit en gazouillant joyeusement.

-Oui mon amour, je vais m'occuper de toi, gagatisa Iruka en embrassant son nez.

Naruto sourit.

-C'est bien. Je pense qu'il y a quatre mois, avant que je ne te confie le môme, tu n'aurais pas hésité un instant à aller courir devant la Bête. Et te faire tuer. Je suis content que tu te sois… hum… assagi.

-On dirait une mère inquiète, dit finalement Iruka.

Il se leva de son tabouret en serrant Ookami contre son torse. Il adressa un sourire et un salut à son filleul.

-Passe à la maison avant de partir à la battue. Pour dire au revoir.

-Yup.

Naruto le regarda partir avec un grand sourire. Il aurait eu dix ans de plus, il aurait pu tomber amoureux. Il comprenait Kakashi.

-T'aurais pas dû te faire tuer, mec, soupira-t-il en entamant son cinquième bol de nouilles.

.xXx.

Iruka lisait un livre, couché dans le sofa avec Ookami endormi sur son ventre, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Qui venait l'embêter un dimanche soir ? Il soupira et se leva en laissant le bébé dans les coussins, puis alla ouvrir la porte.

-Oh. Naruto, Sakura.

-Bonjour Iruka-sensei ! s'exclamèrent les deux Anbus qui se tenaient sur le seuil.

-Moins fort, vous allez me réveiller Ooka, dit Iruka avec un petit sourire. Vous voulez entrer ?

-On passait juste te dire qu'on part pour la battue, expliqua Naruto avec un air grave.

Iruka les regarda un instant en silence. Puis acquiesça avec un sourire.

-Vous partez vraiment.

-Bah… oui !

Naruto arborait un gros sourire, comme à chaque fois qu'il était dans une situation gênante. Iruka acquiesça une seconde fois, l'air pensif.

-La première fois que je t'ai vu, Naruto, tu étais haut comme ça.

Iruka plaça sa main au niveau de son genou.

-Sakura, tu étais à peine plus grande.

Un silence s'installa, inconfortable et un peu triste.

-Et vous allez tuer la Bête ? Vous allez tuer cette… _chose_ qui m'a pris Kakashi ?

Il rit doucement, en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il plongea ses yeux chocolat dans ceux, bleus, de Naruto.

-Je vous ai bien éduqués, je pense. J'ai fait de vous de bons ninjas. J'ai fait de vous des ninjas qui sont là pour défendre ceux qui n'ont pas la force de se battre. Comme… _moi_.

Il ouvrit les bras et serra Sakura et Naruto contre lui, comme s'ils étaient encore des enfants.

-Ne vous faites pas tuer.

-… oui, sensei…

-T'inquiète, sensei !

Ils n'étaient _plus_ des enfants. Iruka les relâcha avec un petit sourire d'encouragement.

-Vous allez être en retard.

Ils le saluèrent puis s'en allèrent sans regarder en arrière. Sans voir les larmes monter dans les yeux d'Iruka.

-Je peux pas y aller, dit-il doucement comme pour s'en convaincre.

Il retourna dans le salon et regarda Ookami dormir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, je reste là pour toi.

.xXx.

Iruka se coucha en position fœtale dans son lit, Ookami placé tout près de son ventre, le dos contre ses jambes repliées. Emboîtés. Comme le yin et le yang, un peu.

La battue avait commencé à peine une demi-heure auparavant. Il n'avait pas envie de rester éveillé toute la nuit à se demander comment elle allait se dérouler.

Pourquoi les battues se faisaient-elles le soir ? Cela augmentait les chances d'accidents… Oui, c'était idiot. Bah, peut-être que cela avait l'avantage de prendre la Bête par surprise… oui, mais Shikamaru ne pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs dans l'obscurité… enfin, ce n'était pas comme si la battue n'allait pas durer jusqu'à midi le lendemain.

C'était à cela qu'Iruka pensait, les yeux ouverts dans son lit, un bébé de quatre mois serré contre lui.

Il s'endormit alors que les premiers rayons du soleil grimpaient sur le mur d'enceinte du village caché de Konoha, après avoir prié pour la survie de Naruto, Sakura et tous les autres.

Le village n'avait vraiment pas besoin de perdre d'autres ninjas, pas après les centaines de victimes directes et indirectes de la Bête.

.xXx.

Il était quatre heures de l'après-midi lorsque les ninjas volontaires se replièrent et retournèrent au village. Iruka revenait alors de l'académie et prenait le chemin de l'Ichiraku. Il avait pris l'habitude de confier Ookami à la fille du patron, lorsqu'il donnait cours. De là, alors que le bébé lui était rendu et retrouvait sa place au creux de ses bras, il pouvait voir les processions de ninjas blessés qui défilaient sur la route principale.

A voir l'absence d'enthousiasme, Iruka comprit bien vite que la chasse n'avait pas été fructueuse. Il se mit à chercher Naruto et Sakura du regard. Il ne les vit pas.

-Regardez… murmura un badaud.

Il pointait le doigt en direction d'un nouveau groupe de ninjas qui portaient d'énormes brancards. Il y en avait au moins six. Chacun supportait une dizaine de corps sans vie, aux membres déchirés et à la peau lacérée.

Iruka tenta de se retenir de chercher une chevelure blonde dans ces amoncellements de morts. Il n'y parvint pas, mais les brancards s'éloignèrent avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se rassurer tout à fait.

-Les blessés ont directement été transportés à l'hôpital, dit une voix derrière lui.

Iruka courut vers l'hôpital sans même remercier la personne qui lui avait parlé. L'inquiétude lui brûlait tellement la poitrine que tout son trajet se passa comme dans un rêve. Avant d'avoir compris comment il y était arrivé, il s'était retrouvé devant la porte blanche de la chambre 158.

-Il est très affaibli, ne le fatiguez pas, dit une infirmière d'une voix où pointait la compassion.

Iruka entra, le bébé serré contre lui comme pour se rassurer. Dans le lit, Naruto était comme gisant, la peau blême et le corps couvert de bandages rougis de sang.

-Naruto ! glapit Iruka en s'approchant du lit.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux avec lenteur, presque douloureusement.

-I… ru… ka… murmura-t-il avec difficulté.

-Oh Kami-sama, que t'est-il arrivé ?

Iruka était au bord des larmes, déjà. Quand donc avait-il perdu son courage et sa force ?

-C'est… rien. J'ai… Kyuubi…

Iruka acquiesça, oui, bien sûr, le renard était là pour refermer ses blessures. Mais quand même.

-Sakura n'a pas su te soigner sur place ? murmura Iruka en posant la main sur celle de son ancien élève.

Il secoua doucement la tête.

-La Bête… l'avait attaquée… je l'ai… défendue… c'est pour ça que…

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase.

-Tsunade… l'opère…

-Oh, elle est en de bonnes mains, alors !

Iruka souriait, un peu pour réconforter Naruto et beaucoup pour se rassurer lui-même. Il glissa ses doigts bruns dans les cheveux blonds de son filleul.

-On… ne l'a pas… tuée… la Bête…

-C'est pas grave, vous ferez une autre battue, plus tard.

-Trop… de morts…

Iruka repensa aux brancards. Combien de morts cette battue avait-elle causées ?

-J'ai mal… murmura Naruto en fermant les yeux.

-Je vais partir, pour que tu te reposes… commença Iruka.

Naruto agrippa sa main, lui adressant un regard tellement pénétrant que le professeur fut pris de tremblements.

-La Bête… horrible… ai de la chance…

De la chance d'avoir survécu. Iruka se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Il passa la main sur le front du jeune homme, comme lorsqu'il était un enfant mignon à croquer.

Soudain, la tristesse laissa place à la fureur. Quel était ce monstre qui avait tant fait souffrir son Naruto ? De quel droit lui prenait-il tout ce qui comptait pour lui ? Quels étaient ces dieux indignes qui laissaient un tel massacre se produire sur cette terre déjà tant déchirée par les guerres ? S'il n'avait pas sur le bras le poids d'un enfant, il aurait laissé la fureur l'envahir jusqu'aux tréfonds de sa conscience, le posséder et guider ses pas jusqu'à la forêt. S'il ne s'était pas juré de survivre pour quelqu'un, il aurait été prêt à mourir pour détruire la cause de la détresse de son village. Comme si la flamme des ninjas s'était de nouveau éveillée en lui.

Mais Ookami dormait contre son cœur et il ne pouvait être un ninja fou de rage s'il s'était promis d'être un parent.

Naruto murmura entre ses lèvres un « vais dormir » presqu'imperceptible. Iruka quitta la chambre, déchiré entre haine et tristesse.

.xXx.

_Il _se terra dans l'obscurité profonde des sous-bois. Tout son corps brûlait de douleur, causée par ces humains qui l'avaient traqué… Lui, être traqué par ses proies !

Un sentiment naquit en lui, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la paix et la sérénité qu'_Il_ avait connue jusqu'alors. La vengeance. Ces misérables humains allaient payer. Les blessures se refermèrent mais le sentiment subsista. Ces humains allaient mourir, il n'en resterait pas un seul avant la tombée de la nuit.

_Il_ se mit lentement en chemin vers la lisière de la forêt, là où _Il_ avait vu converger les humains, lorsque la chasse avait pris fin.

.xXx.

Iruka marchait dans Konoha, berçant doucement Ookami contre lui. Il déambulait au hasard, sans savoir vraiment s'il voulait aller au cimetière et compter tous ces noms nouvellement ajoutés à la liste des morts. Ses pas le menèrent sur la route principale, là où il pourrait trouver à boire. Pas qu'il compte s'enivrer, non… juste défaire ce nœud qu'il avait à la gorge depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital.

Soudain, des cris et de l'agitation le tirèrent de sa rêverie. Les alarmes hurlaient, des gens couraient en tous sens. Un cri, hurlé par des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes, planait comme un nuage orageux au-dessus du village.

« La Bête ! »

Dans la cohue des gens qui se bousculaient, Iruka la vit. La Bête à la face monstrueuse qui était entrée dans le village, à seulement une vingtaine de mètres de lui.

Paralysé de terreur, il ne put bouger.

Le monstre le regardait fixement de ses yeux, l'un blanc et l'autre rouge. Du sang coulait de sa gueule écarlate.

Iruka voulut faire un pas en arrière puis s'enfuir à toutes jambes, mais déjà la Bête était sur lui, le plaquant à terre. Il hurla de douleur lorsque les ongles acérés s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, mais le cri qu'il poussa lorsque les mâchoires du monstre se furent refermées sur Ookami était un cri de furie sans précédent. Avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il banda ses muscles et repoussa les trois tonnes de férocité de la Bête. L'animal fut projeté à un ou deux mètres de lui et retomba sur ses pattes. Iruka put lire comme de l'effarement dans ses yeux.

-RENDS-MOI MON FILS ! hurla le professeur en se jetant sur la Bête, un kunaï en main.

Avec un gémissement d'étonnement, et un peu de peur aussi, le monstre fit demi-tour et galopa hors du village.

_Il _courut comme un dératé, sans même regarder derrière lui, ce petit d'homme toujours coincé dans sa gueule. Il braillait, le visage rouge et convulsé.

Une part de lui frissonnait d'avoir entendu ce mot dans les lèvres de cet humain. « Mon fils » ? _Il_ n'aurait pas dû comprendre, et pourtant quelque chose tremblait en lui. Si ce petit était le fils de quelqu'un, il pouvait aussi être son fils à lui, non ?

_Il _s'arrêta dans une clairière et s'apprêtait à déposer le petit d'homme, lorsqu'un choc violent à l'arrière de son crâne le fit chanceler. Une pierre lui était tombée dessus et l'avait à moitié assommé. Le petit vola hors de sa gueule et fut projeté contre un arbre.

Son petit corps retomba comme une loque sur l'herbe éparse. La mousse se teinta de rouge et l'enfant cessa de bouger.

_Il_ se retourna pour voir quel était l'humain qui lui avait lancé cette pierre.

Iruka regarda longuement la Bête, laissant toute sa rage emplir son corps.

Il allait détruire ce monstre, le faire souffrir autant qu'il l'avait fait souffrir lui.

Son regard tomba sur Ookami, gisant dans son sang.

-Tu as... _tué mon fils _! hurla-t-il, une sorte de folie déformant sa voix.

Il se jeta sur la Bête comme s'il avait la moindre chance de la battre, la tête emplie de Kakashi, Naruto et Ookami. Les siens. Ceux qu'il devait venger.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Ce chapitre me semble moins bon que les autres... mais c'est pour mettre en valeur le dernier chapitre! (ou pas xD)


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic qui finalement m'aura pris un an... dont huit mois d'inactivité affligeante, je m'en excuse encore ^^" Ce chapitre est... court. Il aurait dû en fait se trouver dans le précédent, mais je trouvais ça plus intéressant de faire une coupure, histoire de garder le suspense... ce qui fait que c'est court. J'espère que cela ne vous décevra pas trop... je suis nulle pour les fins, de toute façon...

Je remercie toutes les lectrices qui ont reviewé cette fic: **Meilian24, elinska, Lylye14, Miss Osaki, Menty, Vic et Alice, Nellto et Otllen-sama, CaiN De Ludette, Beautiful Draco, **et une revieweuse sans pseudo^^ Merci d'avoir suivi ce petit truc sans prétention, qui commence mal, se déroule mal et finit mal. Qui était censé être juste gore mais qui finalement s'est changée en une pseudo-réflexion métaphysique sur le rôle des ninjas et sur leur droit à être heureux. Qui devait faire cinq chapitres pour me changer les idées et qui est devenu un projet d'un an qui m'a parfois perturbé dans l'écriture d'autres fics... Bref toussa toussa xD J'espère donc que ça vous a plu, que ça vous plaira jusqu'au bout, que vous saurez me pardonner mon incapacité à faire de bonnes fins bien longues, et que vous me pardonnerez aussi mes meurtres en série...

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 7**

Les premiers échanges de coups furent au désavantage d'Iruka. Son bras gauche lui faisait atrocement mal, du sang coulait sur son visage et il sentait la brûlure d'une entaille dans son ventre.

Mais peu importait, qu'il meure ou qu'il vive, tant qu'il réussissait à réduire ce monstre en charpie.

D'un vaste coup de patte, la Bête le projeta contre un arbre.

Croyant en avoir fini avec cet humain, _Il_ se dirigea vers le petit immobile.

Iruka se releva, le visage déformé par la haine. Il se jeta sur le dos du monstre, les doigts plongés dans son épaisse fourrure pour se maintenir en place. La Bête le sentit et se cabra pour le faire tomber. Iruka ne lâcha pas prise. L'animal tenta de le chasser en lui donnant des coups de griffes, mais il était inaccessible et la Bête ne parvint qu'à se déchirer elle-même.

Lorsque les mouvements du monstre se firent plus lents, Iruka jugea qu'il l'avait suffisamment fatigué. Il se laissa tomber au sol et se tint prêt, les doigts serrés autour de la poignée d'un kunaï.

.xXx.

_Il _n'en pouvait plus. D'abord cette battue, puis cet humain qui le harcelait… _Il_ était à bout de forces. Lorsqu'enfin l'homme descendit de son dos, _Il_ se retourna et le domina de toute sa hauteur dans l'intention de l'écraser au sol et lui dévorer le cœur encore vivant. _Il_ aurait sa vengeance.

Iruka plia les genoux pour avoir une position plus stable. La Bête se retourna vers lui. Elle bondit en avant pour fondre sur lui, ses bras décharnés et blancs écartés, ses doigts griffus tendus vers lui.

La poitrine dévoilée. La spirale de fourrure blanche était à portée de lame.

Iruka planta son kunaï d'un geste vif dans la marque blanche et profita de l'étonnement de la Bête pour la projeter vers l'arrière. En une seconde, il fut assis à califourchon sur le ventre de la Bête. Il fit un jutsu pour maintenir ses bras au sol. Le monstre agitait la tête, faisant claquer ses mâchoires avec rage.

_Il_ se débattait de toutes ses forces, mais justement cette lame dans son poitrail pompait le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait. _Il_ souffrait comme si toute la douleur du monde lui brûlait les entrailles. Toute la violence de l'univers tombait sur lui, _Il_ en serait devenu fou.

Iruka arracha le poignard de la poitrine de l'animal et plaqua sa main sur la blessure. Etrangement, le sang ne coulait pas de l'ouverture. Comme s'il avait blessé autre chose que de la chair. Il fit passer une grande décharge de chakra par sa main dans le poitrail ouvert.

Un sourire violent déforma ses traits tandis qu'il se délectait de la vision de cet animal monstrueux plaqué au sol, le thorax parcouru d'un frisson de chakra bleu, la gueule béante.

_Il_ crachait du sang. _Il_ avait l'impression de vomir tripes et boyaux, quelque chose le brûlait à l'intérieur et l'agitait de spasmes douloureux. _Il_ perdit conscience.

Iruka eut un petit cri victorieux lorsque la Bête cessa de bouger. Il avait tué le monstre ! Il commençait à défaire les liens qui le maintenaient au sol lorsque la métamorphose de la Bête débuta.

Iruka n'était pas sûr de vouloir voir le visage du ninja qu'il venait de tuer. Il préférait se dire qu'il avait tué un monstre. Pas besoin de savoir quel compagnon il avait massacré.

Mais le visage pâle, les cheveux gris et l'orbite vide du shinobi étendu sur le sol ne purent qu'attirer son attention.

Iruka faillit s'étouffer de stupeur en voyant le visage de Kakashi.

-Kashi ? murmura-t-il. Tu… Oh merde !

Il essaya de se rappeler les cours de médecine ninja qu'il avait suivis, des années plus tôt. Il posa ses mains sur la plaie au torse de Kakashi et une aura bleue commença à se former autour de ses mains. Kakashi se réveilla à la chaleur du chakra médical.

-I… Iruka… chuchota-t-il en attrapant son bras. Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?...

-Merde, merde ! répétait Iruka.

Il savait que ses connaissances en médecine seraient largement insuffisantes, et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et lui brouillaient la vue.

-Iruka ! appelait Kakashi, désespéré. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Tu… C'est à cause de la mission… balbutia le professeur en appuyant ses doigts sur le torse de son amant, qui bouillonnait de sang. A cause de ton Sharingan…

Tout s'éclairait dans son esprit. Son Sharingan nécessitait une énorme quantité de chakra. Mais lorsqu'il subissait de trop grandes souffrances, Kakashi devait utiliser toute son énergie pour protéger son esprit. C'était pour ça que son œil partait en vrille à chaque fois qu'il perdait quelqu'un de cher, comme lors de la mort de son père, ou de l'attaque de Kyuubi, ou du départ de Sasuke. Tout s'emboîtait enfin.

Lorsque Yamato s'était retrouvé dans le coma, Kakashi avait perdu une grande partie de son chakra disponible afin de se protéger de la souffrance, puis lors de la mission-suicide, il n'avait fait que continuer à alimenter sa protection. En rentrant à l'appartement, il n'avait donc plus de chakra. Puis il avait erré. Jusqu'à finalement se transformer en Bête.

Iruka ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait dû comprendre avant, qu'il aurait dû savoir que tout cela était _logique_, il aurait dû le comprendre bien avant. Il aurait dû être _vraiment_ l'homme de Kakashi, il aurait dû être_ vraiment_ là pour lui, il aurait dû voir tous ces détails, tous ces riens qui prouvaient que Kakashi n'allait pas bien du tout, qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Mais merde, comment on peut laisser crever un homme sans rien dire, seulement parce qu'il est un ninja et que ses missions passent avant sa propre vie ? Comment cette société pouvait fonctionner alors que des hommes mouraient sous le seul prétexte qu'ils étaient là pour protéger les autres ? Mais qui les protégeait, eux ? Tsunade aurait dû faire quelque chose, n'était-ce pas le rôle d'un Hokage ?

Le professeur se perdait dans ces reproches contre lui-même et le reste du monde en général.

Tout cet enfer juste à cause… à cause de cette situation horrible, de ce statut de ninja qui vous ôte à jamais le droit d'être aussi un humain.

Alors qu'il essayait désespérément de soigner sa blessure, il expliquait tout cela à Kakashi.

Kakashi qui écoutait attentivement, une lueur de plus en plus désespérée dans le regard. Kakashi qui comprenait, qui comprenait tout, qui revoyait sa vie, flash après flash, tous ses échecs les uns après les autres… toutes ses faiblesses… toutes ses failles… Et cette… cette issue… cette fin tellement… il ne trouvait même pas un mot pour qualifier l'ignominie de ses actes. Sa vie finissait telle qu'elle avait toujours été : il était la cause du malheur de tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

Il tenta d'appeler Iruka, lui dire… lui dire quoi au juste ? Lui dire que c'était trop. Qu'il souffrait. Que ça ne servait à rien. Le professeur ne l'écoutait pas.

Kakashi serrait de plus en plus ses doigts autour du bras d'Iruka.

-Iruka… Iruka… arrête…

-Je vais te soigner, d'accord ! Je vais te soigner, et on va rentrer au village tous les deux… tous les trois, avec Ookami… gémit le professeur, avec cette naïveté dans la voix, ce besoin que tout rentre dans l'ordre, que Kakashi et Ookami soient encore vivants, qu'il ne soit pas _seul_.

-Iruka, balbutiait Kakashi. Iruka…

Ce dernier pleurait de plus en plus, ses larmes se mêlant au sang sur ses mains.

-Kakashi, laisse-moi me concentrer ! s'écria-t-il. Je vais te sauver, alors ferme-la !

-Laisse-moi… s'il te plaît, laisse-moi…

Il toussa et cracha du sang.

-NON ! Tu vas pas encore me faire le coup de vouloir mourir ! On va rentrer à Konoha et être heureux !

Il s'acharnait tant à refermer cette pauvre blessure qu'il ne voyait pas le feu qui courait dans les veines de son amant. Il était en train de mourir, c'était inévitable, il avait brisé sa carapace de chakra pour envoyer le sien brûler ses chairs et ses os. Il l'avait tué.

-IRUKA ! s'écria Kakashi.

Ce dernier osa enfin le regarder en face, tremblant.

-Kashi, s'il te plaît, on va y arriver…

-J'ai… tu crois que je pourrais… _vivre_ après avoir décimé le village ? Tu crois que c'est ce que je veux ?

Iruka écarta doucement ses mains du torse de son amant. Il déglutit péniblement, les lèvres blanches.

-Kashi, ne dis pas…

-Tu as vu dans quel état j'étais juste pour Obito ? gémit Kakashi, l'œil noyé de larmes. Tu me vois marcher dans les rues de Konoha… alors que j'ai tué… tous ces gens ? Tous ceux que je devais protéger ?

La souffrance déformait ses traits.

-Iruka…

-Je vais pas brûler ton corps une deuxième fois ! s'écria Iruka. Tu peux pas me faire ça !

-C'est trop tard, de toute façon… murmura Kakashi.

Iruka ne voulait pas regarder ce corps blafard, ce sang, tout ce sang.

-S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi… supplia Iruka en posant ses mains sur ses joues blêmes.

-Iruka… o-occupe-toi bien… d'Ookami…

La pression sur le bras d'Iruka diminua. La main de Kakashi retomba, inerte.

-KAKASHI ! KAKASHI !

Il bougea lentement les lèvres. Seul un mince filet de voix s'échappa de sa bouche.

-Je t'aime, Iruka.

Le professeur écarquilla les yeux, la bouche entrouverte.

-Non. NON !

Il se pencha sur le visage de Kakashi, embrassa ses lèvres déjà froides. Le supplia de se réveiller. De lui revenir. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine et il ne trouvait plus d'air. Son regard accrocha le reflet métallique du kunaï avec lequel il avait tué Kakashi.

Mourir, mourir c'était tellement simple, tellement _évident_.

Soudain, dans le silence de son désespoir, il entendit les pleurs d'Ookami. Il chercha du regard le bébé, qui s'était simplement assommé contre l'arbre. Il s'était réveillé aux cris du professeur et braillait.

Et là, il le vit. Il le vit, son fils, son enfant. Son Ookami. Celui pour qui il devait vivre.

Il se leva en titubant, la respiration difficile.

Il se pencha vers l'enfant et le ramassa, le porta contre son cœur, tout doucement. Le poids de son fils dans ses bras, comme toujours, réussit à le calmer plus ou moins. Il savait que demain, il pleurerait à s'en détruire les yeux, il savait qu'il aurait encore envie de mourir, il savait qu'il boirait. Il savait qu'il en voudrait à Tsunade. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais agir de la même façon, puisque l'homme qu'il aimait était le monstre qui avait tant fait souffrir le village qui était le sien. Il savait qu'il deviendrait l'ombre de lui-même. Il savait qu'il passerait des heures au cimetière, à lire les noms de tous ces morts. Il savait qu'il aurait l'impression d'en être la cause indirecte. Il _savait_ que tout serait différent. Mais Ookami était contre lui, le sang coulait de sa petite tête et il avait besoin de soins. Ookami avait besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui, que quelqu'un vive pour lui.

Il s'éloigna du corps de Kakashi. Quelqu'un d'autre viendrait le chercher et le brûler. Il ne pouvait pas le faire une seconde fois.

-On va rentrer à la maison, murmura-t-il. C'est fini… On rentre…

_Fin._

Et voilà! Le mot est enfin écrit: FIN. Comme dit plus haut, j'espère que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas à reviewer^^ Oh, et je prends les devants, avant qu'on ne me le demande (on sait jamais xD): je n'écrirai pas d'autre KakaIru. En réalité je n'écrirai aucune autre fic. Si vous avez fait un tour récemment sur mon profil, vous savez sans doute déjà que je compte arrêter les fics, une fois que tous mes projets en cours seront achevés. Besoin de me concentrer sur d'autres choses, sur l'écriture de mes propres histoires en particulier (j'ai cet espoir peut-être illusoire d'un jour me faire publier... oui, je sais, c'est con xD Mais j'en rêve *w*)

Enfin voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui... A plus tard, si vous lisez d'autres de mes fics^^


End file.
